From Then To Tomorrow
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: A series of Spemily oneshots, in between 19-2000 and El Manana. Chapter 16: Many good things can come from a simple text message.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let's do a review.

Reid, fully understanding the possible consequences, decided to have Emily wake up to him, cooking in her kitchen.

_Naked._

Now, Emily, totally ignoring the fact that _this would end very badly,_ takes him up on his offer. This actually could've gone well. But, no. He had to be standing at just that angle, so that she had the perfect view of his perfect form, and his very, very, very perfect cock.

But! She could've survived! But then, she notices, he had an erection. And he kept looking at her, smirking at her. The asshole was doing it on purpose.

"I hate you," she huffs.

"Hey, how can you hate a guy who is cookin' you breakfast?" He laughs. She licks her lips when he exposed his neck.

_"Spence..."_

She sips her coffee.

_"Fuck! Ahh-so good..."_

Sip, sip, sip."Are you almost done?"

"I like a big breakfast," Reid says cockily.

_"Mm...harder! Harder..."_

"Did you know that-"

"No, I didn't," she cuts him off.

_"Ooh, baby!"_

He rolls his eyes."You're so cute when you're in denial."

"About what?!" Prentiss snaps.

"You wanna fuck me," he smirks. "Don't you?"

"I'm hungry, first and foremost."

"For what, exactly?" He laughs wildly.

_"So fucking good, baby! Ah! I'm coming!"_

"_Pancakes._ Pancakes, you asshole!"

"Your sexual frustrations are through the roof. Just tell me you want it!"

Prentiss sighs roughly and waves her hand dismissively.

Reid rolls his eyes again."See, that's your problem. You can't admit that you need something."

"I do _not_ need anything from you."

"'Oh, god, Spencer, that feels so fucking good! Mmm, your cock feels sooooo good inside of me.'" Reid turns the stove off and walks over to Emily.

"Stop."

"So, you're fine with your vibrator? If I just told you, 'we're never fucking ever again'."

Before Emily could respond, Reid had picked her up and set her on the table. He thanked God that she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties. He cups her heat through the material, and she bucks against his hand without even thinking about it.

"That's good? You like it?" He growls. She nods."Tell me. Tell me you want it. You want me to fuck you on this table?"

Prentiss cranes her head so he could bite her neck roughly, then lick the red spot. She pants in pleasure.

"Tell me." He was very persistent."You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Prentiss nods. She wouldn't say it.

"Tell me that you want it, baby," he whispers, his hot breath against her skin.

"I...I need you. I need to fuck you," she whimpers.

"That's good. So good, little monster," he chuckles. He pulls her panties down, and sliding her a bit further up the table, he trails down to her center and starts to lick and suck erratically. He used his thumb to rub her clit furiously, moaning into her wetness.

Prentiss whines,"Ohhh, Speeence! Shit! Ahhh-!"

Reid continues his ministrations, thrusting his tongue in and out of her. When he stops, she desperately tries to push him back down, she was so close; but he moves back up to her lips and passionately makes out with her, clutching her hair. Finally, he tosses her shirt over to the side, and latches onto her nipple as he shoves his length into her.

"God!" She cries out. He bites her nipple a bit harder as he strokes, grunting with every thrust.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you nice and hard?"

"Mm..." She moans."Yes, doctor...keep going!"

Reid growls in pleasure."Yeah, Emmy, that's right. You're so tight...fuck!" She wraps his legs around him as he orgasms hard, groaning in her ear. She gasps for air as she meets her climax, coming all over Reid and the table. Reid keeps thrusting, until his energy was depleted, and he collapsed on top of her.

Finally, he says,"See what happens when you're honest?"

"Fuck you," Prentiss pants.

"You just did."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, this, here..." Morgan pulls another toy out of the bag.

"Yeah, Derek," Emily groans,"I _know_ what that is."

"Okey dokey then," He throws his hands up defensively.

Prentiss socks Morgan in the arm."I know what they all are. I just don't understand why you're giving it to me. Spencer would never agree to anything in this bag, and...holy shit, is that a whip?" Emily pulls the foldable whip out of the bag and waves it in the air. It looked painful.

Morgan grins proudly,"Yes, it is."

"Hm, that's, ah...b-but anyway, Spencer would _totally_ hate me if I bought this with me, and...this is a...where the hell did you get all this from?!"

"A present from me to you," he smiles, raising his eyebrows.

"This is...I didn't know they still made these." Prentiss says as she stares at the string and cuff.

"I never use them," Morgan blurts."I just think they're interesting."

Prentiss snorts."Derek, if you have had some woman purposely deny you pleasure with this cock cuff, you best believe I'm gonna laugh, but I won't tell anyone."

"Sure."

Prentiss shrugs and digs deeper into the bag."Like I was saying, Spence would be mad at me. I can't take this."

Morgan smirks,"And you're still digging."

"I'm just curious as to what's in there!" Prentiss says defensively.

"C'mon, Prentiss. Reid might like it a little freaky. You can't be scared to explore in your relationship."

Prentiss wasn't listening, as she was pulling out..._lube_ from the bottom of the bag."G-gosh...why are you giving this to me?!"

"Take it, hide it, I dunno. Just in case you change your mind."

"I don't do anal," Prentiss states firmly."There has been no foreign object up my...y'know."

"Reid looks like the kind of guy," Morgan shrugs.

"He is _not_ having anal sex with me-!"

"No, no, no," Morgan laughs."See, it comes with the profiling territory, baby. I know how to please a lover. I know what somebody's gonna like. And, don't ask me what kind of situation this was, but Reid told me that some men have very, very, _very_ pleasurable orgasms from anal stimulation. Sounded like he was speakin' from...experience."

Prentiss tries to ignore that, but Morgan kept talking."He looks like he can be kinky. You just have to take him out of his shell."

"I'm still in mine!" Prentiss objects.

"I am not trying to coerce you to do anything...but...think about it." Morgan puts everything back in the bag and pushes it to the brunette, then gets up and walks away.

xXxXx

"Have you ever done anal?" Emily tries to let the words roll off of her lips in a casual manner. Reid turns to her, gaping.

"I haven't ever...been inside, like that...but I've had someone inside me," he blushes.

"Hm," she says shortly.

"This one girl...she asked me if I had tried it, so I said no. We did," he says.

Prentiss says quietly,"So...would you...let me...?"

"Wha-?! Well, ahm," he stutters, "we don't have the proper supplies, like..."

"Lube?"

"Yes!"

"I have that." She says bluntly.

Reid blushed even harder."You...trust me, right?" Reid nods.

Reid mumbles,"Of course I do."

Prentiss licks her lips."Do you want to?"

There was still something Reid wasn't saying, even though he nodded. Prentiss prods,"Is everything okay?"

"There's something I didn't say about the girl."

"What do you mean?" Prentiss says softly.

"She recorded me. And she sent it all over the school. They thought it was funny. She thought it would be sexy if she put the blindfold on, and she told me she loved me, and...the next day, I was the laugh of campus." Reid hangs his head in shame.

Prentiss parted her lips."Oh, God, Spence...we don't have to. I'm sorry."

_What did I do?_ Prentiss thinks, regretting every word she had spoken. _I should have never listened to Morgan._

"Don't apologize," he smiles, but she could see everything dark behind that smile. And, just as unexpected as her earlier request, Prentiss wraps her arms around his frame, burying her face in his neck.

Reid gasped in surprise, then wraps his arms around her. He felt a tear, but he blinks it away and straightens his face. Reid gasps again as he feels her lips on his neck, just letting them glide over his pulse point. She whispers,"Are you sure about this?"

The younger agent nods, and Prentiss says,"I haven't done this before...so tell me if I'm doing something wrong."

_I don't know if you could, _Reid thinks somberly.

Prentiss fumbles around under her pillow, and gets a bottle of lube as he undresses. She drizzles the liquid over her fingers. She speaks again."And, um...you can watch everything that I'm doing, okay? I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"I know," he says.

Prentiss kisses his neck gently, over and over. Sometimes she used her tongue, sometimes she didn't; she just kissed and kissed and kissed as she rubs her finger around his puckered hole. He gasps, and tries to buck into her hand. She pulls back, then returns to rubbing her finger.

"T-tell me if it hurts," she blushes, feeling like she was a high-school virgin again. She slowly slides her pointer finger into him. They both gasp. Emily let out a labored breath. He felt so tight, and warm. Is this how it felt?

"M-mmm..." He pants. She licks her lips and pulls it back out, pushes it back in. He whimpers in pleasure."Ahh-Emily-more, please?"

"Are you sure? I won't hurt you?"

"No, please, no." He gulps. She slides her middle finger inside of him; God, he was so tight! She was just about to go back to kissing and sucking his neck, when she feels his hand dip into her panties.

"Sp-Spence...what?" She pants. She was trying to form a complete sentence, but lost her ability to speak when he thrust two fingers inside of her, and soon enough, they were moving at the same pace. She rode his hand in ecstasy, but still kept the pace with her own fingers. Growling in pleasure, she starts to stroke his cock, and then they had a good rhythm. Emily felt like they were just in synch with each other. Their pace was surprisingly slow, so Prentiss starts to move her hands faster.

Reid follows suit, sensing her desperation.

"Fuck!" Prentiss cries out."Mmmm! Faster! Fuck, Spence...you're so tight, baby."

This pushed the doctor over the edge; the combination of her hand stroking his cock, her fingers inside of him, and her frantic moans. He felt his cock tense up."Ahhh-Emily...!"

"God, you feel so good!" She groans, bucking into his hand faster."Yeeeeesss..." Her hot molten lava come covered his hand and dripped down his elbow, hitting the sheets. She felt his own release in her own hand, and she doesn't stop moving her hand and fingers. The two continued to touch each other, slowly, gently, until Emily collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Fuck, Spence," she repeats, gasping for air.

Reid kisses her forehead, and snuggles up to her."That was...amazing."

"Oh," she chuckles, "I'm not nearly done."

xXxXx

"Morgan?" The brunette taps Morgan on the shoulder gingerly.

The chocolate-skinned man turns and grins goofily."Hey, girl! So, how'd it go?"

Prentiss plops down on a chair in front of his desk."I didn't count...but he sure did."

"Count what?"

"We were at it for three hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Prentiss blushes.

"You can go that long? Damn! You must have turned him out," Derek chuckles.

"When...you first...y'know..." Prentiss trails off, screwing her lips to the side.

"Had sex?" Morgan cocks his head.

Prentiss shakes her curls."No. I mean, when you were...when you first had your fingers inside a girl..."

Morgan laughs again."Go on."

"Didn't it feel...so weird? It's like...I don't know."

Morgan leans forward."Did you like it?"

"Yes," she admits."I did. He kept...clenching and tightening around my fingers, and he would just buck into me, and..."

"Well," Morgan shrugs."Such is life. Did you use the cock cuff?"

"No."

"The vibrator?"

"No."

"The handcuffs?"

"No."

"...the whip? C'mon, you loved the whip!"

"_No_."

"Well, what did you do?"

Prentiss frowns irritably. "We had sex."

"Yeah, but...like, wild sex? Wild, sexy, hot sex?"

"I dunno. It was sex." Prentiss shrugs.

"You didn't...use the rope?"

"No!" Prentiss snaps.

Morgan shrugs."What did you do?"

"We made love, all night. Then we...we cuddled and talked all night, just random stuff, and...I liked it like that."

Morgan gives her a look, then shrugs and turns back to his work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, this is Emily. Leave a message at the beep!_

"Em, are you okay? Please call me back! I was calling to check if you guys were okay..." JJ says worriedly.

Garcia rolls her eyes."Come on, JJ. We dropped them off from the bar. They're probably passed out on Emily's couch.

JJ shakes her head."I don't think so. This is just too weird. Em would usually answer her phone!"

Garcia shrugs and says,"Just to calm down your paranoia, let's go to her brownstone. Maybe we can peep inside the window and see that they're blacked out somewhere..."

"Sounds like a plan," JJ gives a quick nod and grabs her jacket.

xXxXx

"You ever fuck a girl bent over?" Prentiss giggles in Reid's ear, pulling him a bit closer to make her point.

"No...but I'd love to try it," he says huskily. They could smell the alcohol on the other's breath. Two drunk lovers plus a weekend off equals hot, sloppy, drunken sex.

"Every time I felt you grinding against me when we were dancing..." she laughs."I just felt _so_ horny."

"Really?" Reid kisses her neck, slow, open-mouthed kisses.

Prentiss groans."Spence...fuck."

Reid moves his hand up and down her bare thigh. She had already removed her black leggings, and now her barely unbuttoned blouse remained; the buttons were undone just enough for Reid to glimpse her full breasts confined by her purple bra. He fiddles with the lace on her matching panties, running his fingers over the moist spot in between her legs.

"So wet, Emmy," he mumbles, still kissing her neck."Nice and wet for me."

"Ahh..." She moans appreciatively.

She was on the edge of the table, half leaning on it and half sitting on it. Reid turned her around, and she leaned over the table, her breath hitching as he unbuttons her shirt the rest of the way. It hung off of her shoulders. Reid thanked God that her bra unhooked in the front. He undoes the clasp, and pinches her nipples roughly. Prentiss hums in content.

Reid pulls his own pants down, and takes his erection out of his boxers.

"I'm so hard, baby, you've got me so fucking hard," Reid pants, leaning over her. She could feel his member against her backside.

"Spence," she whimpers. "Inside...of me. Please? Fuck me, Spence."

That pushes Reid over the edge.

xXxXx

JJ's eyes widen."Don't you hear the moaning?! They're hurt!"

Garcia shakes her head."Those sound like sex moans. Not painful moans. Even though sex moans _can_ be painful moans...depends. But they're not in trouble, Jayje, I'm sure."

JJ shakes her own head."I'm sure of it. We need to get in there. We can't kick the door down, just in case there's someone else." JJ feels around in her pocket, and digs out Emily's key. She unlocks the door, raising her gun. JJ, with Garcia in tow, heads towards the dining room. The lights were off...

_"Ooooohhh..."_ JJ starts to walk faster. That was Emily, she knew it!

JJ lowers her gun and peeps around the corner.

"_Oh! My! God!"_ JJ shrieks. She drops her gun in surprise. She disappears back around the corner.

Reid...he had her bent over the table! He was pounding into her, over and over...and the two didn't even notice they were there!

"Fuck me harder, baby," Emily moans."Harder! I'm so fucking close...shit..."

"God, baby. So tight."

"Harder!" Emily moans.

The two blondes hear the table rock faster, and the squishing noises were even louder."You like it when I fuck you nice and hard? You like that shit, baby?"

JJ turns white. Garcia takes a step back...

And knocks a vase over.

This stops the two lovers."Wh-what was that?" Prentiss pants/slurs.

"I dunno. Stay right here, I'll get my gun." Reid replies.

"N-no-no-no!" JJ stutters."It's me! And Garcia! Don't need to get...your gun..."

Prentiss gasps."What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

"You weren't answering your phone! I was worried! All you had to do was say you were busy!" JJ says defensively.

Reid sighs."I'll, uh...put on some coffee."

xXxXx

Everyone was silent over their mugs. Prentiss shifts, giving Reid a glance. Reid, hoping the two blondes wouldn't catch it, winks at Emily.

"Okay, okay, alright," JJ rolls her eyes."You guys were fucking. We interrupted it. Do you want us to leave?"

Reid says no at the same time that Prentiss says yes.

Prentiss groans,"I have...a killer headache..."

Reid chimes in,"Can we not tell Morgan about this?" JJ nods, while Garcia just blushes.

"What...other positions have you tried?" Garcia shifts.

Reid's eyes widen. Prentiss mumbles,"The 69 was his idea."

"Jackhammer was hers."

"Doggy-style."

"Cowgirl."

JJ shrieks,"Okay, okay, stop!"

Garcia was grinning. Reid mumbles,"She loves giving head."

"You do too."

"That's _irrelevant._"

"It's not."

JJ begins to interject, but Garcia stops her."Continueeee."

Reid snorts,"Well, we were a little tied up..."

Prentiss jumps in,"You don't let me do that anymore."

"Not that kind of tied up!" Reid growls.

"Remember that one time when we fucked at work?"

"Boy, do I!" Reid chuckles.

JJ looked mortified. Garcia says,"Where?!"

Reid shakes his head."It was all her fault. I was just dropping the file off on Hotch's desk after he went home, and..."

"You could've said no. You wanted it," Prentiss scoffs.

"Okay, I'm out!" JJ shouts, trying not to laugh.

"We did it in your office one time," Reid whispers.

JJ's eyes widen."D-did you clean it up?!"

"Well, she swallowed, it wasn't hard." Reid shrugs.

JJ throws up her hands and walks out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily loved being on cases, but hated having to act so professional around Spencer. It really felt bad and downright _weird_ to sleep with him, and see him at work the next morning, where he asks how her night was. He _knew_ how it went; he had to rush back home to act like he didn't cuddle with her all night. Emily almost wanted to punch him after he asked that, but she knew that before they started seeing each other, he would always ask; their team full of profilers would notice if he didn't.

Prentiss' head hit the pillow almost painfully. She tried to close her eyes, but had to keep them open when she thought about the steamy shower she just had. It was Friday, which was her and Spencer's special day. They would take a bath together and make love all day. But instead, they were on a case. Just thinking about them, passionately kissing and touching where they pleased, was enough to make her stomach twist in arousal. How could she just leave herself on edge? As soon as she got under the water, she rubbed herself to a powerful orgasm, trying to keep it quiet.

Prentiss decided to do something productive instead of sulking over Reid. She grabs the case file and looks over it, but her eyes always glanced over to her phone. She finally gives in and enters her password, then flips through her gallery. She didn't usually have a password, but after her and Spencer's first date, she made sure to get one. A lot of people knew about her and Spencer's relationship, but what if the wrong people got ahold of her cell?

The first picture that showed was her and Spencer. And the next one, and the one after that, and twenty-odd after that. She growls and locks her phone, then goes back to the case file. She focused some more this time, and only had one straying thought...

_Is he thinking about me?_

xXxXx

"It's Friday, Pretty Boy! Did ya have any plans?" Morgan chuckles.

Reid shakes his head. Morgan knew full-well about his and Prentiss' relationship, but he didn't like to talk about it much. He wasn't ashamed of Emily, it's just that anything he said about it could be incriminating and endangering to his job."Just planned on sleeping, mostly."

"But instead, you're in Idaho begging for a one-way ticket home," Morgan smirks.

Reid nods again. He bids Morgan goodnight and almost pushes him out of his room. He was having a debate with himself on whether it was good that his room was next to Emily's. On the bright side...well, he was next to her. On the dark side, he was next to her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, her smile, her touch, her pink face after he had pushed her to ecstasy...

"Holy shit," he mumbles, turning his lamp on and sitting up. He grabs his wallet and gets a twenty. He had to see her. Even if it was on the lamest terms he could imagine. He slips on his flip-flops and walks to her door. He knocks twice, and waits for her to answer the door. There was no answer. She was probably sleep. He shuts his eyes in regret. Damn.

"Reid?"

His eyes snap open."Prentiss, hey. I was wondering, do you...have change for a twenty? I want to use the vending machine, and it takes fives and ones, and I only have a whole bunch of twenties..."

Prentiss smirks and waves him in. Once the door closes, the says with a little bit of sass,"You always carry change."

"What?" Reid cocks his head.

She shakes her curled locks slowly."I can smell your bullshit a mile away, Spencer." She walks over to her go-bag in the chair and begins to rummage through it.

Reid clears his throat, sitting on her bed."Y'know, I hate it having to be like this. Just...pretending."

"We have to keep it professional, Spence. We both know that," Prentiss mumbles as she digs through her bag. She didn't even notice Reid staring at her.

"I heard you...in the shower."

Prentiss looked up."Of course you can hear it. We're right next to each other, and I had the water jet on massage, so it came down loud."

"Not that," Reid says, taking her go-bag and throwing it on the floor. Prentiss looks up at him.

"Wh-what did you hear?"

"You." Reid smirks. He pulls her out of the chair, and takes the seat himself. He pats his lap, and Prentiss straddles him, hands on his shoulders.

She whimpers."I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckles lowly."You do. I could hear you...moaning, whining, panting, gasping for air. You were so hot for me, weren't you?"

"Pl-please stop, Spencer. Not here. We'll be finished with this case soon enough, then we'll have days to make up for tonight..." Prentiss says uneasily.

"Tomorrow won't be Friday. Sunday won't be, either. Or Monday...it's not the same. _I_ can be quiet. Can you, baby?" Reid doesn't wait for her to respond. He kisses her neck gently.

Prentiss straightens. That's all he wanted? She could make out with him all night long! She tilts her neck slightly, baring the flesh to the young doctor. Reid shifts her a little bit; the brunette on top of him didn't even notice. She hums in content as he sinks his teeth into her skin, then sucks and licks the patch to soothe it.

"Ooh, Spence," she purrs."So good."

"You think that's it?" He snorts.

Prentiss pulls him back by his hair."Yes! It is, right? I mean...we can't do anything else, of course. They're gonna hear us!"

"Just stay still." Reid returns to her neck, then drags his lips up to her parted ones, pushing his lips against hers. Prentiss moves her hands down to his chest, scared of what he would do next. She loved her job so much! Would it be worth it? These thoughts were lost in translation when Reid slid his tongue into her mouth.

Prentiss sighs in bliss. He was just kidding. He wanted to scare her. He wasn't gonna do anything else. He would just kiss her, and hold her, and then go back to his room.

At least, that's what she thought.

Reid slides his hands down to her hips, and held her tight against his lap. He gently pushes his hips forward, making Prentiss gasp at the much-wanted friction. The only thing between both of their throbbing groins was his boxers and her boyshorts. He bucks into her again, growling. She shakes her head.

"Please, Spencer, no, I can't..." She moans.

"I got you, baby, I got you," he says breathlessly."Just stay still. Stay very still, I'll bring you there."

Reid makes a rhythm, gyrating against her. His erection stood tall against her soaking arousal, and he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Every time he thrust into her hips, his cock brushed her clit, making her whine in need.

Prentiss pants."I'm c-I'm close. So close, Spencer!"

"That's good, honey. Move with me, come on," he whispers. She starts to ride him quickly, making both of them moan in ecstasy. She never knew dry-humping could feel so _amazing._

"F-fuck! Spence, that's so good," Prentiss says, trying not to be loud. She starts to move faster, until their paces matched. Reid came first, and Prentiss digs her nails into his shoulders as his hot semen filled his boxers. She could feel it against her underwear. Reid didn't stop, wanting to get Prentiss off. Prentiss moves faster, moving until she finally slowed down, her come flowing out of her all at once.

Prentiss almost felt like crying; her orgasm took her swiftly and powerfully."Mmm...Spencer..."

"Now do you regret trying to make me leave, or what?"

Prentiss laughs, kissing his neck lovingly. She whispers into his ear,"Take your boxers off. I wanna give you a little thank-you." Emily climbed off of him, and he pulled his boxers down.

"Hard already?" She teases, kneeling in front of him.

"You have that effect on me, baby," he chuckles. Prentiss starts to bob her head, and each time she went down on his shaft, she went lower than last time. Reid groans, and she keeps going, able to barely taste her own come on him.

Prentiss moves her mouth off of him, and uses her hand to stroke him as she took one of his balls into her mouth."Shit, Em!" She moans in response, sending vibrations through his body. Her lips return to his swollen cock, and kiss his tip repeatedly, her pink tongue darting out to lick him.

"D-damn it..." Reid hisses, trying to give her sufficient warning. She takes this sign correctly and takes him in her mouth as deep as he could go, and whimpers in pleasure when thick ropes of his cum shot down her throat. Once the streams slowed down, Prentiss starts to move her head slowly. He finished soon, and she pulls back, licking her lips.

"Fuck, Emmy," Reid pants."You didn't have to..."

"I love pleasuring you, Spence," Emily smiles.

Reid grins back,"Okay, then next time, let me know when you feel the need to touch yourself. We can circle up or whatever..."

"Get out," Prentiss smirks.

"No, I'm drop-dead serious!" Reid laughs."We can have, like, a group session or something."

"'Group' implies three or more people," Prentiss rolls her eyes, standing.

"I know some people. Cough, cough, Morgan, cough cough..."

"You have five seconds to get out..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Heard Spence is going to Nevada," JJ says solemnly, staring out of the window. Her and Prentiss were going to the gun range.

Prentiss nods quietly.

JJ clears her throat,"Big surprise that you're not going..."

"He wants to go alone," Prentiss explains."He doesn't talk about his mother much. I don't really care...I don't talk about mine. Oh, yeah! Can you pull that Cage The Elephant CD out of the glove compartment? Spencer wanted to borrow it while he's gone."

JJ opens the glove compartment of Emily's car while Emily turned onto Spencer's street. She notices that there were two CDs."'Thank You, Happy Birthday' or 'Melophobia'?"

"I dunno, just give me both. He just said he wanted a CTE track, so I'm not quite sure."

JJ takes the two cases and hands them to Emily, unbuckling her seatbelt as Emily parks.

"Woah, woah, woah," Emily says quickly."Umm, I'll go up."

JJ gives Prentiss a confused look."Well...I wanna see goodbye to him before he leaves for Nevada."

"I'll send your best regards," Prentiss gives a nod, turning the radio and air conditioning on."Be right back." Before JJ could object and ask her what her problem was, Prentiss slams the door and heads up to Spencer's loft.

As if by coincidence, JJ's phone rings. It was Garcia. Garcia couldn't even say hello before JJ explains the bewildering situation.

Garcia hums."Just go up there."

"She told me not to," JJ says, skeptical.

"So?! She doesn't own that building. Go on up there and say your goodbye! Tell him I said bon voyage."

"Are you _sure_? This may not be a good idea." JJ shifts.

"Hey, you had him first!" Garcia insists."She's a Reid Newbie. He's ours! So, go up there and take what you want!"

"Ah...okay," JJ says slowly, hanging up. She puts the phone down, then opens her car door. She quietly makes her way to Reid's door, but didn't turn the corner; she could already hear his voice.

"Can you stay a while?" He says huskily. JJ jumps. She had never heard that tone from him.

Prentiss replies,"Mmm...JJ's downstairs...we're supposed to be going to the gun range."

JJ peeks around the corner. Reid had picked her up, and her legs were wrapped around his waist. The doctor was kissing her neck, gently nipping where he pleased.

Reid smirks. "Really, then?"

"She wanted to come up here, but I told her to stay in the car." Prentiss says breathlessly.

"Good move," Reid grins. JJ's jaw drops."Make something up and stay a bit."

Prentiss smiles,"As soon as I can figure out what..."

"Come help me pack," Reid says, running his thumb over her cheek. JJ was sure the last thing he wanted her to do was help him pack.

"That's a good one...good enough." After Reid sets her down, Prentiss opens the door behind her, and Reid follows her in. As soon as the door was shut tight, JJ creeps up to it and presses her ear to it. Her face scrunched. She could hear Reid's soft moan, and could also tell that one of them was against the door.

"I would tell you not to leave," Prentiss pants,"But that would be selfish."

"You know I want to be here with you. As soon as I get back, I'll take you out, okay?"

"I'd rather just stay in." JJ could hear the smirk in Prentiss' voice.

Reid snickers."Come on, take that shirt off."

"Bedroom?" Prentiss questions. JJ already knew the answer.

"No...right here," Reid growls. JJ closes her eyes, focusing intently. She heard Prentiss' jacket and shirt hitting the floor. Next, JJ heard the clasp of a bra being undone. Prentiss gasps in pleasure, then whimpers out a breath.

"So gooood, Spence," she sighs. "So good. Please, fuck me?"

"No, Emily," he says firmly."I want to make this quick and just for you."

Prentiss pants,"I need you..."

"Shhhh. Stay still. Hold on to me. Help me get your pants off, sweetie."

JJ whispers,"Golly gee!" She was so busy trying to figure out what the hell was happening that she didn't even notice that Reid had gotten Emily's pants and underwear off.

"Yes!" She shrieks."Yeah, baby, use your tongue..."

JJ nearly faints. Judging by the fact that Prentiss' voice was high up, it seemed like Spencer had her thighs wrapped around his head, and he was holding her against the door. JJ almost ran away at the sucking and slurping sounds.

"Man, Em. You got lucky," JJ murmurs.

JJ could tell Prentiss was close; she lightly banged her head against the door as the volume of Spencer's mouth against her became louder.

Oh yeah, and she was screaming in French.

"Oh mon Dieu, oui! Plus rapide. Léchez-moi vite, bébé! Je vais venir si dur, Spencer. Alors bonne baise, le miel, si bon! Mmm...oui, vos doigts, s'il vous plaît, Spencer, me faire jouir!" She moans loudly. Reid moans softly into her core, making Prentiss brace herself with the doorknob; JJ could hear it jiggling as she held it.

Between Prentiss' foreign sex babble and Reid's slurpity-slurp-slurp, JJ was officially grossed out. And kind of insulted. They had been in there for at least thirty minutes, and this whole time, she was supposed to be sitting in the car doing nothing.

"Yeah, oh, yeah, Spence!" Prentiss whines.

"Come on, babe. Come for me, come all over me, baby." Reid says, his voice slightly muffled by her thighs.

"O-ooooh...fuck..." Prentiss cooes. Her breathing sped up, then slowed down.

Reid gently sets her down. Prentiss heaves,"_Wow._ That was great, hubby. Come on, you don't wanna play some more?" JJ rolls her eyes.

"Nah. You better go get back to JJ. Come back after you're all done, we can mess around until I have to catch my flight. Sounds like a plan?"

"You bet, sweetie. I'll be back soon, 'kay?" JJ hears Prentiss kiss Reid softly, then she hears Prentiss gathering her clothes. The last thing JJ heard was Prentiss asking for a brush.

After getting into the car, JJ turns the music on and pretends to play a game on her phone. Prentiss gets in a couple of minutes later.

"Really sorry I took so long...I was helping Spencer pack," Prentiss smiles."And you wouldn't believe what he told me!"

"He wanted to suck you off?" JJ mumbles, almost unintelligibly.

"What'd you say?" Prentiss cocks her head.

JJ clears her throat,"I said, what did he say?"

"We're supposed to get a really bad thunderstorm. We might have to go to the range another day."

"That's not what I saw on the news," JJ shoots back.

Prentiss shrugs."They changed it, he showed it to me on Fox 5."

"Interesting..." JJ muses.

"So, ah, I'll drop you off, and we'll make plans later."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." JJ rolls her eyes after turning away from Emily.

"Alright!" Prentiss grins and pulls out of the parking lot, driving a bit faster than usual.


	6. Chapter 6

"I am so glad Hotch actually gave us some time off," Prentiss sighs, sitting back against the jet of the Jacuzzi. She sips her champagne and hums in content. Reid doesn't reply."Spence, come on. They're not going to find us. We didn't tell anybody where we were."

Reid shrugs."I dunno. I mean, they might figure out that I'm not in Nevada and you're not with your mother. Then what?"

"Well," Prentiss smirks,"That's why we didn't even tell JJ and Garcia. Nobody knows. The only people down here is that guy and his kid who is awake way past his bedtime. So, come over here and let me calm you down."

Reid sets his glass down on the edge and leans in to Prentiss, catching her lips in his. They begin a heated make-out session, fighting for dominance. Prentiss brings her arms around his neck, swirling her tongue.

"Jack! Come on, buddy, it's late." The man shouts. Reid immediately jumps.

"E-Emily! It's Hotch!" Reid whispers.

Prentiss rolls her eyes."Spence, what are the chances? They're supposed to be at Disneyland. In case you didn't notice, this is Ocean City, Maryland. Calm down. Can you kiss me, please?"

Reid glances over at the black-haired man and the blonde-haired boy. But Emily was right. What are the chances?

"No way!" The kid shouts back. That sounded just like Jack."I wanna keep watching the hot lady in the Jacuzzi!"

Prentiss snaps her head around."The little twit..."

Reid bites his lip."It's them, Emily. It's over. We're caught. We'll never work together again, and we won't be able to keep our jobs, and-"

"Spencer, shut the fuck up and calm down! I'm over here trying to get you horny and you're worrying about something stupid." Prentiss rolls her eyes."Now you're pissing me off. Get over it, it's not them!"

"Jack Hotchner! Get over here!" The man barks.

Prentiss freezes."Oh my holy shit. Oh my holy shit!"

Reid starts to tear up."Oh, Emily!"

"Just calm down, he doesn't know it's us," Prentiss whispers shakily.

"That was not nice, Jack. Go say sorry to the woman, now," Hotch says firmly.

Prentiss raises her voice a few pitches, then says,"Um, it's okay!"

"No, no," Hotch smiles from the other side of the pool,"I insist, ma'am. Go on, Jack."

Prentiss gulps, grasping Reid's hand under the water. He softly squeezes back as the youngest Hotchner walks over to them. Jack's jaw drops.

"Hey, it's-" He starts.

"Jack, have you ever been in love?" Reid blurts out.

Jack pauses."You can't tell my dad. He's real sensy-tive about me and girls."

"It's okay," Prentiss says, biting her lip.

Jack shuffles his feet."There's this girl named Michelle at my school. She's my girlfriend."

Prentiss clears her throat to keep from laughing.

"And you have to keep it a secret?" Reid says, shifting in the hot water.

"Please don't tell Dad! He'll yell at me!" Jack says, tears coming to his eyes.

"Don't worry, we won't," Prentiss smiles reassuringly."Y'know, me and my boyfriend have to keep it a secret, too."

"Uncle Spencer is your _boyfriend_?" Jack's jaw drops.

Prentiss nods."See, where we work..."

Jack says,"Catching the bad guys."

"Yeah. If your dad knows, we'll get fired. You don't want that, do you?" Prentiss says slowly. Reid mimics the look Prentiss was giving him.

Jack shakes his head quickly."I know exactly how you feel! Me and Shelly are in love. She's so pretty, and she likes Spiderman too."

"Really, now?" Reid grins."Does she like Star Wars?!"

Prentiss punches his thigh under the water. Jack says happily,"Yeah, and she likes sports! And she's a redhead. Her hair is so pretty...she's just like Ariel the mermaid..."

"Wow!" Prentiss says."So...you won't tell your dad who we are, right?"

"Nuh-uh! What floor are you guys on? We're on three," Jack says.

"We are too." Reid smiles."So, if you see us, make sure you try and steer your dad in another direction, okay?"

Jack nods."Are you guys gonna get married? Like me and Michelle are?"

Reid says,"Ah, Jack, you better get back to your dad, okay?"

Jack nods and says goodbye, running over to his dad.

Reid breathes a sigh of relief."I can't believe we just did that!"

Prentiss nods silently.

The doctor turns to his lover."Is something wrong, Em?"

"He asked us if we were gonna get married." Prentiss says, trying not to show emotion.

Reid didn't pay attention to her tone."Yeah, that was cute."

Prentiss laughs softly."Yeah. Cute. That's all, it was just cute."

Reid's lips part."Aw, Em...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I really do want us to go in that direction."

Her heart jumps."Okay."

"First, let's make sure we both have jobs..." Reid chuckles, leaning back.

Prentiss smiles. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Did he just say that? Was that some pseudo-proposal? If so, did he really mean it? These questions swirled through her head as she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kisses her nose.

Did he really want to get married?

**AN: *SPOILER ALERT FOR MY STORY El Manana!***

**Too bad Prentiss can't get on FanFiction...all she would have to do is read my Spemily fics. Oh wait. Then she would've lost a baby. And her fiancee would have got kidnapped. And he also would have got stalked. Okay, Prentiss, stay off of Fanfiction...**

**I haven't done an AN in a while! Hi LOL. Let's see, what's new? I got a GameCube. Nostalgia time! Anyway, thats about it, so see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey guys. this is pretty full of...**

**texting. not sex. get your life.**

**so, Reid is underlined italic and Prentiss is italics. bai**

**_I think Hotch is pregnant_**

_WTF_

**_He's like rly cranky and he has a lot of mood swings_**

_hes always like that_

**_but hes been so hungry and he told me he was throwing up some days earlier_**

_hes not pregnant..._

**_he is_**

_he is not. where does it come from_

**_wat?_**

_like if he was pregnant where would the baby come from?_

**_his penis duh_**

_that sounds painful_

**_you dont have a penis so you wouldnt know. it wouldnt hurt it would be beautiful_**

_im dying lmao_

**_it would be life-changing_**

_it would be named hotcherina_

**_or hotchette_**

_or hotchella_

**_or hotchina_**

_or hotchisanasshole_

**_i like that_**

_it speaks "courage" and "beauty"_

**_and truth. so much truth_**

_its past your bedtime go to sleep._

_**no im a rebel i do wat i want leave me alone**  
_

_go to bed_

**_noooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

_do something productive then_

**_i already touched myself tonight_**

_wtf you pussy_

**_what did i do_**

_you have a girlfriend. stop acting single_

**_what did i_**_ **do?**_

_if u want to get off you call me_

**_i was thinking about you_**

_that doesnt fix the situation_

**_i was thinking about some very explicit things_**

_tell me what_

**_you might be insulted_**

_just tell me_

**_we were having a threesome_**

_i thought you said you dont think lesbians are hot_

**_i dont!_**

_so it was two guys and me?_

**_yeah_**

_well damn_

**_i mean you asked_**

_this got awkward fast_

**_i love you 3_**

_i love you too 3_

**_see no more awkward_**

_you must be picturing this differently._

**_it's still awkward?_**

_you just said you wanted to have a threesome with me and some random guy_

**_it might not be a random guy_**

_well who?!_

**_morgan would be down_**

_EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

**_stop asking questions you cant handle the answer to damn..._**

_i mean i would_

**_YOU WOULD?!_**

_it depends really_

**_on what?_**

_would it be like...i mean who would be with who_

**_no gay stuff like even if i could get it up for a guy it wouldnt be morgan_**

_oooooooooooooooooooooooh im telling him you said that_

**_back to the subject at hand_**

_that just shows me that you really do want to have a threesome_

**_i would_**

_i know you would_

**_anyway...like could you take two?_**

_TWO WHAT?!_

**_Two penises_**

_in the same place?!_

**_you're actually considering this?_**

_no you believed me?_

**_i got excited /3_**

_like feelings excited or..._

**_no i mean my dick :D_**

_well thats just great_

**_since you said call you if i want to get off..._**

_not if youre horny because we were talking about threesomes_

**_i dont understand why_**

_its absurd_

**_i dont see how_**

_like would you do a threesome with two girls and you?_

**_no it would be confusing. girls get too jealous about attention. me and Derek wouldnt care, as long as we would eventually get some_**

_wow. just wow..._

**_i love you_**

_i love you too_

**_DEAWKWARTIZED!_**

_im going to bed_

**_its past your bedtime anyway. im gonna go get rid of this boner_**

_lol goodnight_

**_goodnight babe_**

Garcia turns her chair to JJ."And that's that."

"Wow. Uh...I don't think we should do this ever again."

"No..." Garcia shuts down her computer."Never."

"They're cute together, though," JJ shrugs.

Garcia fiddles with her pen."I may or may not be jealous."

JJ scoffs. Penelope rolls her eyes."Come on, JJ. You always have been."

"What?!" JJ's jaw drops.

"You know. It's okay to be jelly. To be honest, I am too. I mean, if I knew that he was like _that..._" Garcia gives a "who knows" expression.

JJ rolls her eyes."Well, you're by yourself. I'm not jealous. Spencer is just a friend."

"A very, very, very, very sexy friend," Garcia shrugs.

"Quit it, Pen."

"We all know you liked him, JJ. Come on, be honest." Garcia rolls her eyes.

JJ pauses."I did."

"And?"

"I sort of regret it that I didn't start something," JJ sighs."But Emily's my friend and I'm happy for her. I guess that's why I got so mad when she couldn't tell him she loved him. Like, half of me was like, 'cool, she doesn't love him, now's your chance', but then another part was like, 'he must be hurt, I could tell he was really falling for her, I hope everything works out'."

Garcia smiles."You're a good friend, JJ."

JJ shrugs."I better head home. It's late."

"You are."

"Yeah," JJ smiles weakly."Really good friend, right? Good night, Pen."

"Good night."

JJ walks out of Garcia's office. Garcia turns on her computer and checks Prentiss' recent text messages one more time. Garcia notices that she had sent one more text, but not to Reid. To Garcia.

_Pen, I'm in love with him._


	8. Chapter 8

"Today is such a lazy day," Reid sighs contentedly.

"I know, right? I mean, how many days out of the year do we get to just sit and hang out and listen to music?" Prentiss smiles and leans into Reid.

Reid closes his eyes calmly."I don't even want to _think _about doing anything except sitting here with you. I don't feel like driving."

"Good thing we don't have to, I don't either," Prentiss smiles again, placing a kiss on Spencer's jaw.

_"I am what I am, a natural disaster!"_

"Pick me up at three, send me out to sea, and maybe I'll come baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack for you..." Reid sings along with Prentiss' ringtone."See, I lost my clothes, I'm skinny dippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin'...I can't understand what I'm aaaaaaaaaaaafteeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Prentiss frowns at the caller ID."You wouldn't be smiling if you knew it's Hotch calling me."

Reid pauses his concert."What?!"

Prentiss puts a finger to his lips and answers."Hello?"

As if he didn't give a shit about either of their jobs, Spencer slowly let his tongue snake out to lick her pointer finger. Prentiss gasps as his warm mouth captures her digit, and eagerly sucks.

"Prentiss? Are you there?" Hotch barks.

"Mm-hm," she breathes. Reid releases her finger, and she sighs in relief. She sucks it back in when Reid pushes her back to lay on her bed. Prentiss knew what was coming.

Reid had this thing he loved to do, and that Prentiss loved to feel him do. He had a way of kissing, licking, sucking her body in a way that was almost like worship. He would treat every part of her as if it were gold. Prentiss loved that, no doubt...but he had to do it now?

"Do you know where Reid is? We're supposed to be golfing today and nobody has heard from him," Hotch explains worriedly.

"No," Prentiss gasps, more to Reid than Hotch. Reid was sucking on her earlobe."No, no..."

"Yes," Reid whispers.

Hotch growls."Who was that in the background? Are you busy?"

"N-no. But I haven't seen Reid." Prentiss gulps.

"Who is that in your house?" Hotch demands.

Prentiss huffs."That's none of your business!"

Hotch was silent. He finally speaks,"You're correct. That was out of line."

"I have company over, that's all."

"...Male company?"

"Yes!" Prentiss hisses."Yes, male company."

Reid places kisses up and down Emily's jawline. Prentiss hums in content.

"What was that noise?"

"Hotch...!" Prentiss growls.

"Is Reid there? Just tell him that if he didn't want to go golfing, he could've just said so instead of hiding!" Hotch says, sounding a bit sad.

Prentiss sighs roughly."He's not here! If I talk to him, I'll pass on the message. I have to go."

"Wait-"

Prentiss hangs up the phone, laying her head on the pillow. Reid takes her pajama top off, and massages her breasts, kneading them gently.

"Mmmm..." She hums.

Reid sucks the skin just above her perked nipple, and bites gently, leaving shallow teeth marks. He grabs the object of his attention into his mouth, and sucks greedily. He rolls it between his teeth, making her breathing falter.

"Spence...more." Her chest moves up. Reid takes more of her breast into his mouth, sucking faster than before."Yessss. That's nice..."

Silently, Reid trails down to her belly button. He darts his tongue inside, then licks and kisses a wet path to her thighs. He kisses up and down both of them, purposely avoiding her center.

"You can't do this, oh, Spence, I need to..." Prentiss whines.

"Hold on, baby, I got you," Reid says quietly.

"Unh..." Prentiss shuts her eyes tight as Reid licks up to her panties. He slowly peels them off of her.

Reid whispers,"So wet, Emily. So wet for me."

"God damn it..." Prentiss hisses. Her teeth clenches. Her lover pauses, and goes back up to her face. He kisses all the skin he could find except for her lips. Finally, he takes her pink lips into his pillow-soft ones, and sucks on her tongue gently. Prentiss grabs his hair, but didn't kiss him harder; just let him ravage her mouth, only occasionally swirling her tongue around his.

Reid pulls back, leaving Emily with her eyes closed, and her now-swollen lips parted. He kisses the corner of her mouth."You're so beautiful, Emily. Don't let anybody tell you different."

Prentiss flushes. She never knew what to say when he complimented her like that, which was on a daily basis. But now, she says,"Sometimes you say that...I dunno. You say it whenever. At random times."

"Because you always are beautiful. I can't look at you without..." Reid trails off.

"Getting a boner?" Prentiss scoffs.

Reid shakes his head, not even a hint of a smile on his face."I can't look at you," he starts slowly,"without thinking about how lucky I am to have you. I really do love you, Emily. Every time I see you, my heart beats faster, and I don't know what to do, and I don't _want_ to do anything except see you smile and laugh."

Prentiss tries to look into his eyes, but they were looking down. Then she realizes that her silence was probably making him think that she didn't feel the same way. She opens her mouth, but couldn't find words to express how much she loved this man.

"No offense, but my vocabulary is just bigger, so I don't expect an essay on how much you love me."

Prentiss catches his stare. She said that aloud?

"I don't want to have sex." Reid says suddenly.

"Huh?" Prentiss was confused. Now what was he talking about?

"Not today," Reid says, helping her put her top back on."I just...I just want to cuddle and talk and listen to music. Is that okay?"

Prentiss nods. She was convinced that Spencer wasn't human. He was a man...who had a whole day, alone, with his girlfriend, who was ready and willing to have sex...

And he didn't want to?

"You look very confused," Reid says.

Prentiss rolls her eyes. He was always to-the-point and honest."I suppose I do."

"Why?" Reid cocks his head."Oh. I know why. Because I said that I didn't want to..."

"Sort of, yeah," Prentiss admits.

"I don't want today to be about sex. We have this day to ourselves, and I just want to hang out with you. I could care less about sex, Emily. I just want _you._"

Prentiss blinks."O-oh..."

"Unless you want to. Then-"

Prentiss shakes her head."No. That sounds nice, just cuddling and listening to music...I like that."

"And avoiding Hotch."

"Were you really supposed to go golfing with him?" Prentiss raises an eyebrow, snuggling into Reid.

"I never really said yes. I felt bad because he didn't want to go alone and Jack said it was for old people, so I just beat around the bush, saying that golf was cool and that I was free when he was going."

"That's saying yes," Prentiss says slowly.

Reid shrugs."I still feel bad. All Jack was trying to do was be honest."

"Golf sucks. Even if you weren't with me, would you have gone?" Prentiss smirks.

Reid scoffs."I already said I didn't say yes. He was just desperate."

"That's mean. You have to go with him."

"Today?!" Reid's eyes widen.

"Hell no! You're spending time with me today. But make plans with him. His little heart is probably broken in to a million pieces."

"He blew me off for Comic Con." Reid pouts.

"You still go to Comic Con?"

"I dress up every year, too," Reid grins proudly.

"That...is great. Awesome. Keep on doing what you're doing." Prentiss says, nodding.

Reid leans back into his pillow."Do you think that Hotch would be jealous if he knew I was spending time with a girl instead of him?"

Prentiss thinks, then says,"Well, we don't know if he's capable of feelings yet."

"Good answer!"


	9. Chapter 9

"They are such a couple." Garcia smiles and takes a swig of her coffee, then added some sugar. She loved it when the team took her on cases with them.

Morgan hums in thought."I dunno. Sometimes they look like it, sometimes they don't. Like, right now. Look at them, Penny. Do they look like they have sex on a weekly basis?"

Garcia turns to Prentiss and Reid; she couldn't hear them, but she could see through the window of the room they were in. Reid was standing in front of a map, and Prentiss was beside him. Both were looking at the map with thought. Prentiss points to a spot, and Reid bursts into speech. Prentiss listens intently, then places a marker on the large map.

"They look so professional. It's amazing how they can just switch it on and off." Garcia says, in awe.

Morgan hushes her and points at the couple. Garcia raises an eyebrow, and focuses her eyes on the two agents. Prentiss was looking at Reid's waist.

"Betcha she's thinkin' about the diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick," Morgan chuckles. Prentiss adjusts Reid's gun, as it was falling out of its holster. He nods as a thank-you, then they both turn back to the map.

"I guess she's not," Morgan says slowly. Reid says something to Prentiss, who nods and grabs the two mugs on the desk. She exits and walks toward Morgan and Garcia.

"Hey, guys." She smiles, then begins to fill Reid's mug with decaf.

"Reid hates decaf," Garcia points out.

Prentiss rolls her eyes."He doesn't need any more caffeine. His hype level is not normal."

The brunette begins to put sugar and cream in the mug."Got all the fixings, I see." Morgan smirks.

Prentiss gives him a weird look."I guess," she says slowly.

Morgan smiles and nods. Prentiss proceeds to fill her own mug. Garcia and Morgan were staring at her.

"Am I...missing something?" Prentiss says, bewildered.

"Huh? Oh, no, no no no." Garcia grins."Just...getting our coffee."

"That usually doesn't take twenty minutes," Prentiss says. She turns tail and heads back to the room her and Reid were in. Garcia stares as Reid takes a quick look around the room.

"What did he do that for?" Garcia whispers to Morgan.

"Well, Baby Girl," Morgan smirks."He was looking for cameras. There are none, to my knowledge."

"Why is he...oh, _no._" Garcia's eyes widen.

Morgan shakes his head."He's not gonna do anything much. Just watch."

Prentiss puts her finger on the map, and Reid places his hand over hers. The older agent turns to him. Reid captured her stare. He drags her hand a bit lower, then circles her hand around an area. Reid, subtly checking to make sure nobody was looking, brings her hand to his lips and kisses it. Prentiss flushes, but it quickly disappears, and she places a pin on the spot where his hand moved her to.

They both continue working without another interruption.

xXxXx

On the plane home, Reid and Prentiss sat in the back of the plane. Before all the other members could board, Reid takes all of the blankets out of the cabinet, and hides them under his seat. Prentiss smiles and gives him a nod. He drapes one of the hidden blankets over him and his girlfriend, and snuggles up to Emily.

"This is foolproof," Reid smirks.

"You're gonna have to back up, though. Get too close and it's suspicious."

As if on cue, Hotch walks in and gives a seething look to the undercover lovers. Reid scoots away before he got to them."What is this?"

"What is what?" Prentiss pulls a book out of her bag and opens it to a random page, then pretended like that was where she left off.

"Why are you two sharing a blanket?" He says, almost hissing.

"There's only one blanket aboard." Reid says blankly.

Hotch puffs."The pilot always keeps some in the cabin. Go get another."

"We already checked," Prentiss says, irritated.

"I'll go check again."

Reid stammers,"I-I'm not that cold anyway. Here, Prentiss." Reid hands over his side of the blanket and scoots away. Hotch grunts and returns to his seat.

"This is so fucking retarded," Prentiss says bluntly.

Hotch whips his head around."Excuse me, agent?"

"It's stupid! I love Spencer, and I'm tired of pretending!" Prentiss shouts.

Reid's eyes widen."Prentiss, I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

"Reid's correct, Agent Prentiss. You don't know what you're saying." Hotch says, his steely glare digging into Prentiss' eyes.

"I do!" Prentiss cries out."I don't care what you say, or what Strauss says, or what anybody says! I'm sharing a blanket with my boyfriend, whether you want me to or not!"

Hotch was in awe. Reid was even more shocked. Finally, Hotch says,"Both of you, in my office, when we get back to Quantico."

xXxXx

"You two thoroughly understand the consequences of this, no?" Hotch says.

Prentiss looks over at Reid, and nods. Reid had the look on his face that meant he was thinking. She doesn't want to watch too long, but it was so peculiar.

"I guess this is as good as a time as any," Reid sighs.

Both of the older agents looked at the genius."Pardon?" Hotch looked confused.

"E-Emily, there's...somebody else," Reid says. He paled. Prentiss' jaw drops."I mean...come on. We both knew this wouldn't last long. It wasn't more than a booty call, really. I just hope we can still be friends. And we can both work here, and everything will be normal."

"Y-yeah," Prentiss says.

Hotch examines their faces."No more of this?"

Prentiss shakes her head. Reid mimics her movement, and they both leave the office and grab their things silently. Prentiss' mind was spinning. What if she hadn't made that outburst on the plane? Would he have ever told her? And who is the other woman? She angrily swipes away tears. It was all a lie. Telling her that she was beautiful, and that they were going to get married. She looked at the object of her sorrow. He was quickly scrawling something on a paper. Prentiss gets in the elevator, but not before he catches it.

He didn't say anything. Prentiss, eyes closed, whispers,"It was...all a game?"

"I didn't want to hurt you." Reid says, looking down at his untied shoelaces.

"That's all you have to say?" Prentiss says, voice cracking.

"I...I suppose so. It's...you're special, so special-"

"Who is she?" Prentiss snaps.

Reid jumps."Wow. Um...I don't feel comfortable answering that. So, I won't."

"Of course not." Prentiss says. The elevator door opens and the pair steps out."Reid..." She hated calling him Reid. She knew she would have to do that now."Did anything we did mean anything to you?"

Reid looks down."I...guess that's up to you. Good night, Prentiss." He sticks his hand out for her to shake. She takes it, and walks to her car.

As soon as she was out of sight from the cameras of the building, she unfolds the note he had subtly slipped into her hand.

_Dear Emily,_

_THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS! Wow, I'm a good actor! All that break up hoo-ha, and you believed every bit of it. Can you say "gullible"? Come on. That was a first class matinee! _

_Just in case you haven't got it by now, that was all FAKE. The other woman? FAKE. "Booty call"? FAKE. The whole thing?! FAKE! Damn! I feel like Superman. Wasn't that awesome? Call me up, we could do it again._

_And then Hotch was all "oh shit he broke up with her!" and I was all like "yup. It's over" and you were like "how could I let this sexy, intelligent, handsome, sexy, respectful, hot and very very very sexy man walk out of my life?!" LOL. Consider this payback for letting your furball lick milk off of my face while I was sleeping. Let me let you in on a little secret..._

_YOU CAN'T OUT-SLICK THE SLICKSTER!_

_Now, I'm not greedy. I don't want an Oscar or an Emmy or a Grammy or anything, just a little recognition..._

_That was a good performance. I had you in tears!_

_But, when you get right down to it, it wasn't fun, for the main part. I looked very very sincere (and sexy. Can I say this enough?) and I looked very heartless, but it hurt to see you hurting. I love you. A lot._

_BTW, if you EVER pull that "I LOVE HIM NO MORE PRETENDING" bullshit again, I will personally butcher your cat. You Prentiss women are very seductive and can charm your way through terrorists, but NOT through Hotch. No feelings, remember, Emmy dear?_

_So, I'll just leave you with the fact that you should go get some new lemonade. I replaced the pitcher you had with...stuff. It was originally intended to be my payback prank, but, hey! This is the GRANDFATHER of all pranks! So, yeah. You know, you might be mad, but you should think about it, and thank me instead._

_Which you don't have to do._

_We can just have make-up sex for the fight we never had! ...Yet. Because even though I SAVED OUR JOBS AND A PAINFUL BUTT CHEWING FROM HOTCH, you are probably still mad. That's okay, I don't blame you._

_Just don't let your cat lick me. He has diseases._

_Love ya!_

_Spencer_

_P.S. Race you to my house!_

"He got me good. I'll give him that," Prentiss mumbles."He got me reaaaaaaaaaaal good."

As soon as Prentiss pulled up to his house, she grabs her water bottle, and a pen. Mustering as much strength as she could, she pokes a small hole in the top of the bottle. She walks up to his door and knocks.

No sooner than the door was halfway open, Prentiss squirted the whole water bottle in his face.

"It was fair game when you threatened my cat."


	10. Chapter 10

"I love seeing them happy, but I really do fear the wrath of Hotch. Better yet, Strauss," Garcia sighs, and gulps her tequila as if that would fix it.

JJ nods solemnly. She was glad that the team could get out, Hotch and Rossi not included. The two lovers were in the back of the large dance floor. Prentiss had both of her hands on Reid's cheeks, and they were making out...for ten minutes and counting.

Morgan smirks."I think one of us should make them come up for air. They might suffocate each other."

Prentiss grabs Reid's tie and pulls him closer, one hand in his hair.

"Nah, they're good." JJ chuckles."Let 'em be."

"Ah," Garcia breathes."Look at my spawn."

Morgan raises an eyebrow."Uh, baby girl, you didn't do much..."

"Hey!" Garcia squeaks."If I hadn't gave her that push, she would have never jumped."

"Into the sea of Reid." JJ grins widely.

Morgan scoffs."More like the sea of his-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Inappropriate and irrelevant. Calm down, horny toad," JJ rolls her eyes. Garcia wasn't listening, and was instead staring at the couple, looking quite miffed.

"He better not!" Garcia gasps.

JJ turns to Garcia."What?"

"This girl is asking Spencer to dance!" Garcia pouts.

JJ scoffs."You don't know that's what she's saying!"

Morgan twirls his nonexistent hair around his finger, and says in a high-pitched voice,"Oh em gee! Where did you get them Converse?! My bae would looooooooove those!"

"Didn't I see you in the news, aren't you that genius?" JJ seconds.

Morgan chips in,"Or maybe she is asking him to dance."

"He wouldn't say yes," JJ says, skeptical.

Morgan shakes his head."To him, a dance is just dancing with somebody. To Prentiss, she's probably like-"

"'Get offa my man!'" JJ squeals.

"'He's mine, thot!'" Garcia laughs.

"What's a thot?" Morgan says, furrowing his brow.

"Y'know, a thot. It stands for 'that hoe over there'," Garcia grins."Welcome to the twenty-first century, hunky."

"Prentiss wouldn't call somebody a thot," Morgan scoffs.

Would she?

xXxXx

"Hey, can I borrow Spencer real quick?" The girl gives Prentiss a smile.

Prentiss jumps."How do you know his name? Who are you?"

"Wow, never thought he would get a girlfriend," the girl laughs.

"I...don't...know...you," Reid says slowly.

"Come on, Reid. You remember me! I'm Alexa Lisbon! Remember? Oh yeah," she laughs even harder,"how about that time when we tied you to the flagpole? You remember that? Yeah, it's me! Oh my gosh, you really filled out! What do you do?"

Reid shifts his stance, his eyes fixed on the ground. Prentiss looked ready to pounce."I work with the FBI."

"Really? Wow! What do you do, break codes and stuff?" Alexa cackles.

"Sometimes," Reid squeaks.

"Wow!" That seemed to be her catchphrase of the day."You know, you didn't turn out bad! Hey, I don't blame this chick for scooping you up, you're pretty hot."

"Waaaait," Prentiss scoffs."So, you bullied him when you were in school...and you think you can just walk up to him and casually mention it like it's just one of the good times? And _then_ tell him how great he turned out?"

"We were just having fun! It was fun. You know, Spencer, right?" Alexa looks at him with a smirk.

Reid shifts again."I...I actually didn't like it much."

"You never said so," she chuckles.

"I did. A lot. And I cried, too," Reid sighs.

"No harm, no foul. I mean, you turned out great. Come on, lighten up!"

Reid blinks and nods, still not looking Alexa or Emily in the eye.

"If it hurt that bad, you would've told," Alexa rolls her eyes, suddenly serious.

"You told me not to!" Reid says, his chest heaving.

"God, Spencer, live a little!"

"You left me out there for hours! And it wasn't just that! You called me a nerd, and a geek, and you told me I could go kill myself!" Reid's eyes were swelling with tears. He couldn't see the floor clearly. Prentiss was fuming.

"We were just kidding," Alexa says, beginning to look nervous.

"Would you even care if I was dead?" Reid says quietly.

"Of course! We liked you, you were just..."

Reid scoffs."An easy target."

"Yeah!" Alexa says, grinning."Exactly. You were just fun to pick on. We never wanted to hurt you."

Reid looks up, his eyes staring into Alexa's."You never said sorry. This whole time. You kept making excuses, and you said it was just funny, but you _never_ said sorry! I guess you're not, huh?"

"I-I-I am!"

"Well, you wanna pick out everything 'bad' about me? How about I tell the whole world about your dirty laundry?" Reid dashes off. Prentiss goes after him, but loses him in the crowd.

The next time she saw him, he was on the microphone.

"Hey, everybody, guess what? I have a first-class whore right here!"

Prentiss' jaw drops.

"Hey, man, that's not cool!" Some guy shouts in the crowd.

"No, no, no, listen here! This girl...bullied me in school. Said some great stuff. Told me to go kill myself! Wowzers! Well, my first response should've been, 'I'll do that as soon as you meet a guy you don't fuck!' See, this girl, right here? Alexa Lisbon? Yeah, she's on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, you name it. Go blow her up. Seriously, everybody get out their phones!"

JJ nudges Emily."Go stop him, Emily!"

"No...just watch." Prentiss grins.

"This girl right here...had an orgy with the whole hockey team! Yep, they all had a go! I think they must've been braindead or blind or _something_ because...look at her, fellas! Those great tits? They're fake! She bragged about how much money she had, and what she was gonna do with it. That beautiful blonde hair? Weeeaaaaaaaaaaaave! Her ass is fake, too. Her eyes aren't blue, they're shit-brown, and she's been wearing contacts since she could ask for them! She looks like a damn firetruck with that lipstick and that fugly dress!"

The crowd hoots with laughter. Alexa was frozen in place."Her IG is Alexa_so_cute, and her Facebook is Alexa Too'Dope, and her twitter...ooh, buddy! You could knock up all the women in the earth with the sperm that came from _those_ photos! Plus the come on her face. All you could hear after the big playoffs game was the hockey players going, I kid you not, 'dayuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! She puts out! I would feel bad for whoever didn't hit that, but that means there's nobody to feel bad for!' Now, ladies and gentleman, this is the prime Abraham Lincoln example. He was an ugly kid, was always bullied...hey! He's on a five-dollar bill! And all of his bullies abide by _his_ laws! Now, I don't really have any laws for Alexa to follow...except for one thing...can anyone guess?"

Morgan shouts,"Don't make children!" JJ and Garcia turn to him in shock.

"Thank you! Don't make any type of offspring...ever. I mean, it's bound to happen. You are the girl who gave Jimmy Sanders the clap, no? Well, ladies and gentleman, I'm here all week, you've been a great crowd! Thank you, thank you very much! Now you know who to hit up if you want sex or an STD!" Reid drops the mic and prances off the stage.

"Bad-ass! Bad-ass! Bad-ass!" Morgan chants.

"...uh..." JJ was staring into her drink.

"Bad-ass! Bad-ass! Bad-ass!" Morgan continues.

"Morgan, shut up," Reid says, grabbing Emily's drink and taking a swig.

"You guys are so cute when you do that," Garcia squeals.

"What?" Reid says, taking another gulp.

"You guys eat and drink after each other. You share food, ice cream, you name it. It's adorable." Garcia grins.

Prentiss smirks."I spit in it."

Reid spits the drink out, dropping the glass."Calm it, cool it, I was kidding!"

"Damn. I feel like getting drunk tonight!"


	11. Chapter 11

_"I'm a wild jungle cat!"_

_"I am the jungle tom!"_

The bed on the television starts rocking faster. Reid looked deep in thought.

Prentiss sighs,"We're not doing that. Ever."

"_I am the jungle tom!_" Reid shrieks.

"That wasn't sexy...at all."

"Can I twy one mowe time pweez?" Reid sticks his bottom lip out.

Prentiss shakes her head."That isn't a turn on."

"You don't wanna be the wild jungle cat?"

"No. No. No." Prentiss swigs her soda, and her cheeks puff out.

"Why have you been drinking like that lately, wild jungle cat?" Reid cocks his head.

Prentiss smirks,"Because, not-sexy jungle tom, I'm hiding a little secret."

"What?" Reid grins."You've been saving my sperm?"

"You're an asshole. No. I got a tongue piercing." Prentiss bends her legs over the end of the bed and hangs her head. Reid's bed was so big that it didn't touch the floor. The genius sits in front of her, looking at her upside down.

"That's not safe, hanging from the bed. And, why is it a secret?"

"Hotch said it was unprofessional. So, I just slip it in and take it back out when I want to." Prentiss flashes her bare tongue, then takes it back in. With one swift movement, the ring was back in.

"That's...cool," he says slowly.

"I'm really good with my mouth," Prentiss smirks. Before Reid could respond, she says,"You ever got a piercing?"

Reid shakes his head. He felt like the high-school nerd hanging out with the class rebel."Doesn't it...hurt?"

Prentiss scoffs."I had a bunch when I was younger, so it doesn't hurt that much anymore. Tattoos probably won't either, if I get another."

Reid nods, thinking about the butterfly on her shoulder.

"You scared to get a piercing?"

"Course not!" Reid laughs. She wasn't gonna make him get one, so he could say whatever.

Prentiss flips her back up with ease, and turns to face Reid on the floor."Then get one."

"Wha-?! Oh, um, no, I-"

"Ooh, I sense a little pussy," Prentiss grins.

"No, I-"

"Meow." Prentiss mewls. Sergio looks up, probably wanting to get laid.

"It's just-"

"Purrrrrrr."

"I-"

"Meow."

"Emil-"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Meeeeeeeeeeeeooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww. Pussy."

"That is very emasculating!" Reid grunts, pouting.

Prentiss rolls her eyes."There's nothing to emasculate. It's okay to be a pussy, Spencer. Sergio has learned to accept it. Meowwwwwww."

"I am _not_ a pussy!" Reid whines.

"Derek said so," Prentiss says, knowing she would hit a vein. Reid looked up to Morgan as one of the cool kids.

"He...did?" Prentiss nods."Well...it's just one piercing, I mean...could it be that bad?"

"See? Now you're rolling with the big dogs." Prentiss grabs her bag and begins to get dressed.

"Wh-why are you getting dressed?!" Reid says. Oh, no. Tonight?! She wanted to do it tonight?

"You said you would get one. No backing out now!" Prentiss pulls Reid to his feet, and Reid felt like screaming.

xXxXx

"See? It doesn't hurt so much, now, does it?" Prentiss smirks. Reid huffs.

"I can't believe you talked me into that," he moans.

"Come on. I told you the ear would be less painful. But, hey...this looks pretty nice, I'll admit." Prentiss laughs, looking at Reid's chest.

Reid pouts. Prentiss smiles and kisses his neck."It's been a week...it doesn't hurt at all, really."

"Exactly." Prentiss sinks her teeth into his neck, sucking gently.

"What if Hotch sees that hickey?" Reid whispers.

"He doesn't know it's from me, calm down," Prentiss giggles."He'll just assume that some lady got lucky enough to have you..."

Reid blushes."I think my neighbors hate me."

"Why?"

"Well, every Friday night they hear my name over and over...I suppose they would get a little irritated."

Prentiss hums, as if she was very satisfied with that fact.

"But," Reid smiles,"I love to hear it roll off of your lips..."

"Mmmm...do you?"

"Yeah," he whispers. She straddles him, and trails her lips down to his brand-new nipple piercing. She gently tugs on the ring, making him hiss. She switches to the other nipple and sucks it slowly, grazing her teeth over it.

When she pulls back, she says,"Then you have to make me feel good enough to say it, baby."

"A mission I can accomplish," Reid smirks.

"I know one you can't."

"What?"

"Get a piercing without crying uncle," Prentiss snickers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Reid rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I will." Prentiss continues her trail down his body. She kisses down his chest, stomach, and nips at his hipbones. She pulls his boxers down, gasping when his fully erect cock springs up."I love how easy it is to arouse you."

Reid chuckles."Only you." Prentiss deepthroats his length, making him gasp in pleasure."Shit!"

She repeats this, moaning into his shaft. Prentiss smiles when she sees that his eyes were shut tight, and his lips were moving rapidly; he was mouthing something from memory. She shakes her head; he was Spencer, her lover, but he was still _Reid. _She takes him deeper, sucking rhythmically.

"Emily, so good, baby," he pants. Prentiss stops, and strips herself of her own underwear. She takes his whole length, her nails digging into his chest.

"Yeeesss," she moans."Yes!"

Reid grabs onto her hips, groaning in pleasure. Prentiss begins to ride him, her hips bucking in time with his. His shaft moves in and out of her, their sounds of lovemaking spreading throughout the room.

"Fuck, Spence!" She whimpers."So-big...ahh..." Prentiss moves her hips faster, fingernails leaving marks in his chest. She tosses her head back.

"Emily! Faster, babe, come on, faster," Reid growls.

"Oh, yes, Spencer, I'm close," she squeals.

"That's right, baby, come on." Reid grabs her hips tighter and bucks into her.

Prentiss orgasms hard, clutching Reid's mangled hair."Fuck, baby..." Reid's cock twitches inside of Emily as his hot come drips all over his waist. The two brunettes lay in a heap of bones, panting.

"Wo-" Reid begins, but Prentiss catches his lips in a smoldering kiss, returning each one of his breaths with one of hers. They keep making out, for a matter of minutes. Finally, Prentiss pulls back.

"Okay, that _was _wow-worthy." She pants, smiling. It seemed like the two sweat-slicked bodies were one, the way they were holding onto each other.

"Round two?" Reid grins.

"You bet," Prentiss smiles. She rolls Reid over so that he was on top of her, but just as Reid was pressing his lips to hers, there was a knock at the door."Fuck, Spence, whoever it is can't be that important."

Spencer wasn't listening. He was as pale as the sheets they were on.

"Oh...no." He says.

"Wh-what?"

"That's my neighbor!" He squeaks.

Prentiss shrugs."Just tell them you had the TV up too loud."

"No, no, no. You see, the only reason I live here is because my mom is _lifelong_ friends with the old bag-lady landlord! That woman watches my every move! She'll tell my mom!" Reid says the last sentence in utter horror.

"Calm down. It won't be that bad." Prentiss chuckles."Just go tell her you're sorry for the noise. Maybe she'll let you go."

"Y-you're right." He smiles breathlessly."I'm over-thinking it."

xXxXx

"Yes. I know. I know, mom! Yes. Do I have to say it? 'Always respect your neighbors'. There, you happy? No? Mommy..."

Prentiss snickers. JJ shakes her head."You're the one that got him in trouble."

"Me?" Prentiss scoffs."He's the one who got the irresistible nipple piercing. I played with it, then, bam, I was horny. It happened just like that, I swear!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Nipple piercing?" JJ's eyes widen.

"Yup. He just said he wanted to change his style. I warned him, but he wanted it!" Prentiss shrugs.

"I already apologized! What?!" Reid shrieks."The girl I was with? That doesn't matter! No, I don't pick girls up from clubs. I mean, I've met a few there...mom, that's what they're there for! Oh my god...nobody is gonna put date rape in my drink!"

"I can't...!" Prentiss says, trying so hard not to burst into laughter. Reid was red, and the expression on his face was like that of a scolded boy.

"Yes, mom. I love you too...oh, here we go! Her name is..." Reid looks around to make Hotch was nowhere near, then whispers,"...her name is Emily! And I like her, mom! Yes, we've had sex before! What do you...!? I'm a thirty-year old man! I told you who I lost my virginity to! I still talk to her! ...like, a couple of months ago, she text me and we text for like an hour. No, mom. Look, just go ahead and ask. You know what, no, I'll answer..._I am not pimping out girls._ Yes! I have a girlfriend!"

Prentiss buries her face in her hands, giggling uncontrollably. JJ sighs. She felt for Reid.

"No, not JJ. I don't _care_ if you liked her, mom! She's a really nice girl, yes. No, I am not asking her out on a date! Emily wasn't here when you came. No-no-that was Elle, mom. Yes. She's doing fine...I think. What do you mean?! She left the bureau, what reason do I have to...okay. I'll call her. No, mom, she didn't have a crush on me. Mom, I know Elle, she did _not_ have a crush on me! Yes. Yes, she is also a nice girl. Don't ask me to take her out on a date!"

"I'm sensing a very good relationship between you and Diana," JJ smirks.

"Yeaaaah," Prentiss says slowly."She's a work in progress."

"No...mom! Mom, she doesn't have STDs..."

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiig work in progress," Prentiss sighs.


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon, Spence!" JJ laughs.

Morgan seconds,"Yeah, you need to get out...and get ya freak on!"

"No, thank you," Reid says. Prentiss watches him intently. He was acting weird today."I don't feel well." He was blankly staring at a piece of paper, that had nothing on it. Morgan walks over and waves his hand in his face.

"Hellooooooo? Earth to Pretty Boy?" Morgan chuckles.

Reid swats the older man's hand away."Don't do that, please." Reid hands Prentiss his messenger bag, while he fixes his shirt and shoes. He grabs his jacket.

Prentiss says,"Um, Spence, do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I'll be fine, trust me." Reid waves and dashes into the elevator.

Prentiss shrugs and turns to her desk, then notices that she still had Reid's bag."Damn, guys. I'll meet you at the club, I have to give this back to Reid."

xXxXx

By the time Prentiss had gotten her things together, Reid was screeching out of the parking lot. She got in her own car, and drove to his building. She yawns. She didn't really feel like going out. Even if Spencer was going. She grabs his bag, and walks to his door.

There she notices a man, seemingly drunk, banging on Reid's door."C'mon, kid! Open up!" He tries to stick something in the lock, and Prentiss knew it wasn't a key.

She sighs irritably. This was the last thing she felt like dealing with; a drunk person. Well, she would have to endure the same obstacles if she went to the club with Morgan. And especially Garcia...so, hey. How could one wasted person affect her day?

"Excuse me, sir? Um...who are you?" She smiles politely. She didn't really feel like it.

"Who are you, tootsie?" The guy scoffs. He returns to the door, then says,"You got something to pick this lock with?"

Prentiss grabs his arm, and turns him around, flashing her badge."I don't think so. He obviously doesn't want to answer you. I think it would be best if you left, sir."

The man whips his head around, looking offended. Then he chuckles."Listen here, cutie pie. I need to get in here. You obviously know the guy in here."

"Yes," she says calmly.

"Well, then, get me in here!" He shouts.

"Sir, lower your voice, please," she sighs.

"Who are you, anyway?!" He snarls.

"I'm his girlfriend!" Prentiss shoots back.

The man rolls his eyes."No, seriously, who are you? The guy in there _I _know don't have no girlfriend, no way."

"Do you even know his name!?" Prentiss says, her voice raising.

"Yes! Spencer Walter Reid, miss! Did you know that?!" The man screams."Now, who are you?!"

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"What's your name, girl? He never told me of any 'girlfriend'!"

"You don't need to know my name!"

"Listen here, baby doll-"

"Stop calling me that!"

The two went into a full-on argument, raging in the hallway. Finally, Reid's door swings open.

"God, what the hell is wrong with you two?!" Reid hisses."Get in here!"

The man and Emily walk into Reid's house. He slams the door, turning to Emily."What were you _thinking_?!"

The man shakes his head and growls,"Your little bitch is crazy!"

"You," Reid points at the man,"shut the hell up! You've said enough!"

"Spencer, he was just-"

"I don't even wanna hear it!"

"He kept on-"

"_Look at him. He_ is drunk. _You_ are sober. You would think that a member of the FBI would conduct herself more responsibly!" Reid hisses. Prentiss shrank back. When he put it like that, Emily felt like a bitch.

"Well, who is he anyway?!" Prentiss shoots.

Reid sighs."It doesn't matter! He's leaving!"

"I am not! Not unless she does!" The guy hisses.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are, you little-"

"_Both of you shut up!_ God, I have a headache. William, just get out!" Reid shouts, rubbing his temples.

"William? William _who?_" Prentiss says.

"Emily, stop." Reid says, bluntly."William, leave."

"Oh, so she don't know about me? Well, I'll tell you who I am, baby! I'm his father. How much 'as he badmouthed me, huh?"

"That's enough, William!" Reid growls.

"Did he tell you I was a bad father? How I didn't teach him how to play football and hike and all that bullshit? I bet he did!" William rages.

Prentiss was in awe."I..."

"Wowie! You're openin' your legs for him and you don't even-"

Before Prentiss could stop him, Reid was on top of William, beating the living daylights out of him.

"Don't talk about her!" He yells, wailing on him.

Prentiss grabs him by his waist, pulling from off of William."No, Spencer. No!"

Even with his busted lip, William kept talking."Congrats, Spencer. You finally got a little whore out here to like you. Hey, that one's especially cute! I'd do her if she let me, too!"

Reid squirms against Prentiss, hitting her shoulder in the process."Let-me-go!"

"No!" Prentiss holds him tight.

"Bet she sucks your dick, doesn't she? Tells you you're special? Yeah, well your mom did the same thing to me. You're gonna be just like me, Spencer, whether you like it or not. Your little whore won't want anything to do with you. It's in your genes, boy! You're a Reid man!"

"You stop it!" Reid shouts."Don't you ever say that to me!"

"Man, your mom was a nice piece, she was. If she wasn't a psycho, I'd still be fucking her. She was a dirty girl. She liked it, everything, every time I touched her," William smirks.

"Leave!" Prentiss says, with Reid struggling against her."Just leave, William!"

William gives Prentiss a piercing look. He throws his hands up, and walks out of the door. Prentiss holds Reid, who was still trying to escape from her. Finally, he gives up, and tears fall to his eyes. Emily sits him on the couch, holding him in her arms.

"Why didn't you let me go?" He sobs."He said all of those awful things...about you, about my mom..."

"He's not worth it, Spencer," Emily whispers, petting his hair."Just not worth it."

Reid let go of her. He begins to pace the room, keeping his eyes on the carpet. He breathes heavily. Finally, he looks up, seeing the mirror hanging on his wall. He looks at his reflection, biting his lip. His fist curls up. He punches the mirror, shattering it. He sits on the floor, chest heaving.

"Spencer!" Prentiss picks up his hand."Spencer, sweetie..."

"He's right," Reid sniffs."I'll be just like him. You'll hate me. I'm just like him."

"No, honey, that's not true," Prentiss says. His hand was bleeding from all of the glass shards."You'll _never_ be like him."

"He's right!" Reid says. He buries his face in his one good hand."He's right."

xXxXx

"There. That should do it. But I really think you need stitches, Spencer," Prentiss sighs. She rubs some more alcohol on the cuts. Reid hisses.

"S-sorry. You're supposed to be out with the team..." Reid sniffs.

"I didn't want to go, anyway," Prentiss smiles."Hey, I'll get my go-bag from the car, and I'll stay here tonight. Is that okay? I don't want you to be alone, Spencer. I'll help you clean all of this up."

Reid shakes his head."You can stay, but I don't want to worry about the mess right now." Prentiss wraps his hand in gauze. Reid stares at his hand, then closes his eyes.

Prentiss pats his hand gently."You wanna watch Con-Air?"

"'Stewardess? Oh, stewardess? What's the in-flight movie for today?'"

"'Well, I think you'll like it, Cyrus. It's called, _I'll Never Make Love To A Woman On The Beach Again_, and it's preceded by the award-winning short, _No More Steak For Me, Ever!'"_

The couple laughs."Put it in the player. I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Prentiss smiles.

Reid nods, grinning. He looks at his coffee table, and catches sight of a picture of his father and mother.

Sighing, he turns it face-down.


	13. Chapter 13

_I know ur mad but I rly want to talk._

_Spencer im sorry_

_Please respond, i didnt mean any of that, none of it was true_

_i love you_

Prentiss scrolls through the dozens of text messages she had sent him. She just wanted him, _needed_ him to reply. Even if he was saying that he never wanted to see her face ever again, she just needed him to respond. She tosses her phone on the bed, burying her face in her hands. Not a word she spoke was true. None of it.

_"Emily, you can't just walk into a room full of psychopaths without your piece!"_

_"I'm only saying this because I love you, and I want to protect you, Emily."_

_"I just want you to be safe."_

That was all he wanted, but she just had to be a bitch, had to be the independent woman she wants everybody to see her as. This is the second time their relationship has been in peril because of Prentiss' selfishness. She felt like shit.

_"I can handle myself in the field, Spencer!"_

_"I was fine! I already got dug into by Hotch, I don't need you complaining about it!"_

She couldn't think about the last thing she said, the final straw that made him walk out of her door. It finally crashed into her head, and exploded like a nuke.

_"I don't need the team and I don't need you!"_

"What was I thinking?" She says softly. Her eyes looked around her room. Everything reminded her of him. She scoffs. She was basically grieving. The ceiling fan made her think about how Reid always got the two plugs for the fan and the light confused. Sergio made her think about how Reid would go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, and he would come back and Sergio would be comfy cozy on his pillow. The bed made her think of...well, you know.

The one thing that made her nearly gag with guilt was the picture of them on her nightstand. Grinning like idiots in the photobooth at the mall. She blinks away tears as she picks it up.

_"How many people do you think have had sex in here?"_

Prentiss laughs breathlessly.

_"I love taking photos with you, but there are probably sooooooooo many sperm cells in here. Like, all you have to do is breathe in and you get pregnant..."_

Prentiss sets the photo down. She hadn't even realized that her phone had buzzed. She picks it up, opening the text with shaky hands.

_**what reason do i have to talk to you now?**_

_im so sorry, Spencer. that was really selfish and really mean._

**_apology accepted_**

_Spencer, I mean it. that was awful. I do need you, and the team_

**_then why did you go in there? do you know how scared i got? i thought you were gone, Emily. a group of psychopaths getting together, with one cop in there by themselves, without their gun..._**

_i know. that was stupid. i deserved everything you and hotch said._

**_just promise me you'll never do anything like that again._**

_never._

**_good. i love you, emily. i dont think i could live without you, baby_**

Prentiss blushes.

_I love you too. i do need you. i cant believe i said that_

**_im hungry_**

_umm dont look in your freezer_

**_i was just about to get my frosty_**

_..._

**_ITS THERE, RIGHT?_**

**_RIGHT?!_**

_you ate all my honey mustard and you know i cant eat my chicken nuggets without sauce!_

**_OH MY GOD_**

**_MY FROSTY!_**

_you have the free frosty keytag calm down_

**_I WANT ONE NOW_**

_stop crying there's a wendy's right across the street from where you live_

**_theyre closed_**

_you have ice cream in your freezer_

**_its not the same_**

_wendy's uses ice cream to make their Frosties_

**_THAT IS NOT TRUE. IT IS MADE OF SUNSHINE AND HAPPINESS AND FROZEN MILK_**

_you poor creature_

**_hm. guess i dont need you then_**

_im gonna kill you for that_

**_well now we're even lol_**

**_TYPE LOL YOU MUST LAUGH NOW_**

_i dont see anything funny_

**_we were just mad at each other ten minutes ago_**

_thats funny_

**_it is_**

_too bad we made up over text message_

**_?_**

_we cant have make up sex over text message_

**_*takes off boxers* WE CAN'T?! I, SIR, DETECT BULLSHIT!_**

_go to sleep_

**_we r not doing this again_**

_come over here_

**_i dont have gas in my car_**

_ill suck you off_

**_*transforms into man-vehicle* ON MAH WAY_**

_im gonna kill you tomorrow_

**_lolololol_**

_not laughing_

**_still? damn. youve been around hotch too much girl!_**

_whatever._

**_im tired_**

_see i just told you to go to sleep and now youre tired._

_I am god_

**_:l_**

**_:s_**

**_:)_**

**_:D_**

**_XD_**

_lol goodnight love you_

**_*transforms back into human* goodnight, mortal. i am not capable of love._**

_..._

**_love you too!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody wanted to go home, but it was a battle of who could hold out the longest. They didn't care who could party longer. The first one to cop out had to take the drunken pair of Reid and Prentiss home.

Morgan was weighing his choices. JJ could barely keep her eyes open. Garcia was yawning. Rossi was taking a mini-nap with his head on his hand. Reid and Prentiss, oblivious, were making out on the dance floor.

"Okay," Morgan growls."Who is taking Thing One and Thing Two home?!"

Reid sighs roughly."I can drive!"

"No," Morgan snaps,"you can't! Who is taking them home?"

"Not me!" Rossi scoffs."I am not getting vomit and...other substances all over my backseat. The only way they're getting home by me is if we have a little wagon attached to my bumper."

JJ rolls her eyes."Who gives a damn about your smelly leather seats? I have a boyfriend to get home to, guys! I can't lug them all the way to Reid's house!"

Garcia shrugs."I have a boyfriend too. His name is cable. What's your point?"

Morgan sighs."Guys, you act like they're walking bombs. Just work something out!"

The other three turn to Morgan. JJ says,"Well, if it's that easy, _you_ drive them home!"

"I-see, I have something to do..." Morgan shifts.

"Yeah, right!" JJ scoffs."You mean watch blowjob porn and pretend some whore is on her knees in front of you."

"Hey!" Morgan barks."Calm it down, woman! Let's just ask them who they want to drive them home."

The four agents agree, and turn to the couple...

But they weren't there.

"See!" Rossi shouts."Morgan, you were so busy preaching gospel that they snuck off somewhere!"

"They couldn't have gone far," JJ says, biting her lip."Right?"

xXxXx

"God, they're making such a big deal out of it," Prentiss rolls her eyes, leaning against the brick wall of the alley. She takes a swig from Reid's flask, then hands it back. He repeats.

"Wanna catch a cab?" Reid takes another sip. He couldn't remember what was in the custom-made flask, but he had a strange feeling it was vodka.

"Nah. I wanna party some more," Prentiss smirks."It's not even that late. We're not even that drunk!"

"Exactly!" Reid says loudly."Rossi's just jealous cause his dick doesn't work, JJ wants me, Garcia wants me, and Morgan's been wanting to fuck you since you walked into the BAU."

"Preaaaaach!" Prentiss scoffs."Let's roll out. I know where we could get a room. You okay to drive?"

Reid nods, pulling his keys out of his pocket. They walk to his car, and he gets in the driver's seat, Prentiss in the passenger. Using the directions Prentiss said, Reid pulls up to a hotel.

xXxXx

"Oh my God! That's Spencer's car!" JJ gasps into her phone.

"Where?!" Morgan shouts in response.

"Make the next left. It should be straight ahead." JJ hangs up, and walks up to the concierge. She shows him a picture of Reid and Prentiss."Have you seen either of these two?"

"Yeah," the concierge nods."They're in room 403."

JJ nods, and takes the stairs up to floor four. She looks down at the knob, and notices the "Do Not Disturb" sign. She presses her ear to the door.

"_Fuck yes! Yeah, baby, ride me. That's right._"

"_Spencer, yeah, come inside of me! Oh, God!_"

JJ knocks on the door. They couldn't just disappear! Morgan runs up next to her. He presses his own ear to the door, frowning at the sound he heard.

"Babe, you didn't put the sign on the door?" Prentiss pants.

"I...thought I did!" Reid whimpers.

JJ pounds harder."Open up!"

"Oh my fucking God. It's Jayje!" Reid groans.

"Damn it...well, go get it," Prentiss sighs.

Reid grabs a towel, and opens the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Spencer? We were worried!" JJ shouts.

Morgan growls,"You better explain, kid."

"You guys were being assholes, so we just left. We just wanted to have fun!" Reid growls."So can you please leave?"

JJ shakes her head."I'm coming in!" JJ barges in. Morgan stomps in after her.

Prentiss gasps and pulls the cover up to her bare chest. Morgan's jaw drops."Why did you let him come in?!"

"Oh-um-I didn't really think!" Morgan stutters, turning pink. Reid narrows his eyes angrily."Look, man, I wasn't trying to get a peep show from Prentiss. Trust me, I wasn't!"

"Well, you're in here. Can you leave now, before you try and see something else?" Reid hisses. JJ examines the room. They had gotten several bottles of vodka, and all of them were empty; one was half-empty. Morgan had his eyes fixed on Prentiss' torn underwear on the floor, but their clothes were strewn all over the room.

"Just...don't go anywhere else until you're sober!" JJ huffs."You could've gotten arrested, guys!"

"Trust me, they're not going anywhere," Morgan says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, we're not." Reid smirks."So can you _leave_?"

JJ sighs."Come on, Morgan..."

"Oh, um, Prentiss," Morgan says."You have very nice...um..."

"Get out!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Call 9-1-1! Put out an Amber Alert! Our genius is missing!" Garcia shrieks, much to Prentiss' dismay; she had the phone volume on full.

"Jesus, Pen," Emily hisses."Calm down. He's not that late."

Garcia scoffs."An hour late is way too late for Fuck-Me Friday!"

Prentiss rolls her eyes, plopping down on her couch after peeping out of the window again."It's not Fuck-Me Friday. Sometimes we don't even have sex on our Special Friday."

"Mm-hmmm." Garcia hums.

"Seriously! Anyway, he'll be here soon..." Prentiss sighs.

"I think we should call the po-po."

"I _am_ the po-po!" Prentiss couldn't help but laugh at her friend's word for the police.

"But, really. I'm worried. Reid should've been there by now. Did you call him?"

Prentiss sighs."Don't scream."

"I won't!"

"It's been going straight to voicemail...all day."

Garcia screams, making Prentiss scowl."He's fine, Pen, I'm sure!"

"Go by his house!"

"I can't. He's been late before..."

Garcia huffs."So?"

"Sometimes he's late because he's planning something." Prentiss pauses."But never this late..."

"Planning something like what? What could take an hour?!"

Prentiss says,"I dunno, Pen. He has...a vivid imagination."

"Okay, okay, TMI!" Garcia squeals."But then again...like what?"

"Well, one time, he let me tie him up. Needless to say, he doesn't let me do it anymore."

"Go oooooooon."

Prentiss breathes,"It was so sexy when we did it on the balcony of his hotel room when we were on a case. Hooooooly shit, it was great."

"Damn! Well, I guess it's okay for him to be late!"

"Do you think he's with another girl...?"

"What? No!" Garcia gasps."Go sell that shit somewhere else, girly! He would never!"

Prentiss hums in thought."You're right." She concludes.

"Exactly! You're his little honey-muffin."

"Don't ever say that. Ever. Again."

Garcia blows a raspberry."No fair! How 'bout sugar-plum? Cupcake? Sex-machine?"

"Okay, that last one..."

"Smart, eh?" Garcia titters."Can I tell you a super-mega ultra secret?"

"Ummm...what is it?"

"You can't tell JJ I told you!"

Prentiss gulps."Uh...sure...I can keep a secret."

"JJ is jealous...that you got the D."

"The what?"

Garcia sighs irritably."The dick, the penis! Spencer's penis! Gawd! Anyway. I admit, I'm a bit jelly, too. But, I could never have feelings for Spencer."

"You've stated that before."

"I couldn't, he's not my emotional type. But, he _is_ my sexual type, and that, I am ready to admit. No hate from over here, though. You can have 'im, I'm all about the girl code."

"Uh huh..." Prentiss muses.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. JJ heavily regrets not snatching him up first. She liiiiiiikes him." Garcia sighs.

"So?"

"Whaddaya mean, so?!" Garcia snaps.

Prentiss shrugs, even though Penelope couldn't see her."I mean...it's just a crush."

"No, Emily! It's not just that! She was and/or is in love with Spencer!"

Emily pauses."Oh. Well..."

"Remember when she snapped at you, when you and Reid were fighting that first time?"

"Yeah, I do."

"She told me that she sort of did it because she was mad at you for being mean to me...which, by the way, I've forgiven you for...but she was sort of yelling because you had broken Spencer's heart. She wants you guys to work out, Emily."

Prentiss sighs."Yeah. I believe that."

"But I give you full permission to slap a hoe if she-"

"Woooahh, Pen!"

"I didn't say JJ in particular! I said _a hoe_. That could imply anybody. Damn, where's your chill button?"

"Better yet, where's Spencer?"

Garcia laughs."I forgot all about him."

"Hey, I'm gonna call him and see if his phone is on-"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Maybe that's him. I'll call you back, PG," Emily says quickly, walking to her door after hanging up the phone.

When she opened the door, it was none other than Spencer Reid.

"You prick. Where have you been for ninety minutes?" Prentiss says, although she was beaming.

"Long story short, I was running around trying to find this." Reid waves a DVD case in the air. Prentiss cocks her head."What is it, you may ask? Well, only the complete first season of South Park...with limited edition footage. Yes, I am God. No need to say it."

Prentiss scoffs."Actually, I wasn't going to. I already have it. And the second season. And the third season...you get my drift. Nice try, though."

Reid scowls."Well, I have all of the Die Hards in my car! And all of the Oceans!"

Prentiss jumps."Okay, you're God."

"Didn't I tell ya? Who were you on the phone with?"

"Garcia."

Reid hums."What were you guys talking about?"

"Um...nothing, really..."

"C'mon. Tell me! I'm curious." Reid grins, plopping on Prentiss' couch.

Prentiss thinks on her toes."Well, we were talking about cats first, and then about the best brand of tampons. Next-"

"I'm gonna go set the movie up," Reid says abruptly, scuttling out of the room.

Prentiss smirks as her phone buzzes with a text. She opens it; it was from JJ, with a picture attached. It was the two lovers at a Christmas party. Reid and Prentiss had asked JJ to take it for them, and they had never gotten it from her phone.

_Thought you might want this. xx_

Prentiss licks her lips, feeling a bit bad. She wished she had known JJ had feelings for Spencer. No, she wouldn't have dumped him, but yes, she wouldn't have bragged about him so much, and she especially wouldn't ask JJ to take a picture of them.

Sighing in guilt, Prentiss texts back.

_Thnx. Lots of love_

Lots of love, indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

**_no_  
**

Prentiss' jaw drops. Did her boyfriend...just deny her sex?

_what do you mean, no?! you cant just say no!_

**_i actually can_**

_well why not? im horny!_

**_you think im not? but last time we had sex in the office, we almost got caught. r u really willing to give up your job for sex?_**

_with you, yes._

**_youre making this hard_**

_what exactly is "this"?_

**_Emily...stop._**

_are you saying "this" in reference to your penis? because then im very satisfied with what im saying to you...or doing to you._

Reid snaps his head up and looks at Prentiss, seething. Prentiss winks from her desk, and turns back to her phone.

_**well, where? hotch is in his office. JJ's in hers. the bathroom is too risky. WHERE?!**_

_dont caps lock me, bitch!_

**_see, this is why we cant have sex here. you say whatever comes to your mind. if you wanted to say "Spencer i love your dick" when i put it in, you would, and then we would be fired._**

_actually, what originally came to my mind was an asshole, but i went with bitch instead. so youre incorrect. can we fuck now?_

**_as convincing as that is...no._**

_dont tell me you dont want me._

Prentiss glances up to check how effective that text was. Judging my Reid's pink complexion, it was very effective. He didn't look like he was going to respond; in fact, he set his phone down. Prentiss had just the trick for him.

_im so wet for you, Spencer. Dont you want me? dont you want to shove your cock deep inside me, and fuck me from behind like a racehorse?_

Spencer takes a deep breath after reading this, but doesn't reply. Prentiss sends another, feeling her stomach twist. This was very, very risky, but she was willing to take it.

_i bet youre so hard, Spence. i want to taste you, suck you...move my head up and down until you come all over my tits and my face. how does that sound?_

Reid picks up the phone, and whimpers after he reads the text. Prentiss turns back to her phone, knowing he would put it down. But instead, her phone rings out with a text message.

_**you want my come all over your**** face?**_

Here we go. Prentiss grins like the Cheshire cat, opening a new text.

_yeah, baby, i want it in my mouth, dripping down my chin...i love sucking you off._

Reid shifts, licking his lips.

_**i want to eat you out, sweetie. I love it when you grab my head with your thighs and shove my head deeper**_

Emily softly growls in pleasure.

_fuck, Spence, im so wet._

**_im gonna lick you all over, leave little bite marks on your neck, just so everybody knows youre mine._**

_mm, yeah, tell me more, honey_

**_i want to watch you first, baby. its so hot when you touch yourself for me. can you do that for me?_**

_whatever you want, Spence..._

**_yeah, and use that little dildo i got you for our anniversary. mmm, yeah, use your fingers and rub your clit right in front of me. youre so sexy, baby_**

"Reid! Can you come help me with this?" Hotch shouts from his office. Reid snaps his head up, then looks to Emily for confirmation. She rolls her eyes and nods somberly.

Reid stands, turning his phone off and going to Hotch's office.

"Can you help me sort out these papers? It's a lot, but I know you can do it better than I." Hotch chuckles. Reid nods and sits, alphabetizing the papers quickly. After finishing, Reid looks out of the blinds.

"Hey, where's Prentiss?!" Reid gasps. He wasn't in there for more than ten minutes!

Hotch shrugs."I heard Garcia talking, I think she got sick and went home early."

Reid nods, dashing out of Hotch's office.

xXxXx

"Emily?! Open up!" Reid pounds on the door ruthlessly.

Garbage's "I Think I'm Paranoid" blasts, shaking the ground under his feet from the bass. Prentiss wasn't responding, and he was worried.

Reid tries the knob. It was unlocked! He barges in, and before he could do so himself, the door slams closed. He turns around, gasping, only to have Emily almost tackle him to the floor.

"Em-?!"

"Shh...calm down. It's just me." Prentiss giggles.

"Are you okay?! How do you feel, are you sick?"

Prentiss sighs impatiently."If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm fine, thank you. Come on, show me what's under these pants."

Reid gasps for the hundredth time that day as she tosses his vest off, and tears his shirt open, buttons flying left and right. She unbuttons the blouse that she was wearing, just enough to expose her slightly covered breasts.

"W-wait!"

"For what?" She snickers, tugging his pants and boxers down in one stroke. She doesn't give him any warning, but instead just takes his whole cock into her mouth. He yelps in surprise.

"Emily!" He squeaks.

She moans deep in her throat, moving her head hungrily. Her hands clutched his hips as she looked up at him, those big, brown, magnetic eyes pulling him in. Prentiss sucks his length, even when he was deep in her throat.

"Emmy, babe, that's soooo right, soooo good..." He groans. Prentiss pulls her mouth off of him for the first time since she started, and licks the precum from the top of his cock. She sucks on his tip, then deep throats him again, letting her teeth ever so gently scrape him. He couldn't take it, those chocolate eyes staring into his. He shuts his eyes tight as pleasure coursed through his veins. His toes curled and his teeth ground against each other, and Emily moves her mouth off him.

Reid almost screams in frustration, but Emily immediately replaces it with a moan by licking him, over and over and over, until he finally spurts his seed. It splashes all over her chest and tongue, Reid coming for five minutes at the least.

She gently licks his come off of her lips, humming in content. Reid was panting hard, his cock rising to attention once more at the sight of her quickly rising and falling chest, with his seed all over her.

"Fuck, Emily..." He moans.

"I'm just saying...and this is _not_ an 'I-told-you-so'...we totally could've done this in the supply closet at work."

Reid scoffs."Whatever."

Prentiss stands, helping him stand as well."Come on. You said you wanted to watch me, right?"

Reid's breath catches in his throat. He wanted to say yes, but it felt like there was peanut butter in his mouth, so he couldn't speak. He ends up just nodding.

"Then, follow me." Prentiss slips her panties off, and slips the satiny garment into Spencer's hand."If you're up for a bit of a game...there are some things I won't give up easily." She smirks.

Reid nods, lips parted. He follows her cute ass all the way to her bedroom, where she turns and backs herself onto the headboard of her bed. Reid eagerly crawls towards her, but she places a hand on his chest; lightly, but he still didn't move another inch.

"Not so fast," she giggles."Go on, back up a little."

Reid blushes and does as he's told, backing up onto the foot of the bed. Her legs were opened just enough to see her sopping wet pussy, dripping all over her sheets.

"You like what you see?"

Reid nods silently for the third time that night, afraid to hear his voice if he talks. Prentiss fully unbuttons her shirt, then undoes her bra. She sits up on her knees, sitting back on her heels. She uses both of her hands to caress her breasts, moaning in pleasure. She twists her pebble-like nipples.

"Mmm...Spencer...can you see what you do to me?" She whispers, shivering as she kneaded her perky tits."Every time you move your lips, your tongue, I think of them, pleasuring me where I want you the most...when you move your hands, I think of them rubbing my clit, petting my hair...when you walk, I just imagine those hips, your lovely body, in between my legs, holding me up as you fuck me over and over..."

"Oh, G-god..." He whispers.

She trails her right hand down to her pussy, her left squeezing her breast still. She rubs her clit, hissing through her teeth."Ooh!"

Prentiss slowly moves her left hand to her bedside drawer, grabbing her dildo. Spencer loved to watch her use it; it drove him crazy, and that was her goal today.

Prentiss hums in content, rubbing the dildo around her entrance."You want to watch me, Spencer? You want to watch me stretch my tight little pussy?"

Reid nods, entranced by the movement of her hands and the slight gyrating of her hips.

"Keep watching," she whispers."Watch me make myself come for you, Spencer."

Reid nods again, his eyes taking her all in. She eases the toy inside of her, whining in pain and pleasure.

"Wow...I'm so tight, Spence...too bad my toy isn't as big as you," she winks, succeeding in driving him insane.

Prentiss angles the dildo so it ever so lightly touched her g-spot. She rubs it against her spot, cooing."That's sooooo nice."

Reid growls. Prentiss begins to move her hips in coordination with the toy inside of her, moaning."Speeencer...I'm so wet, baby." She thrusts the dildo deep inside of her. When she pulls it out, Spencer lets out a breath.

"Pl-please? Now?" He whimpers. How did this woman have complete control over him? It was scary. She could tell him to jump off of a bridge and he would ask no questions. She dominated him, she controlled him. It was almost scary, but his cock was even more erect than before.

"Not...yet..." Prentiss smirks. She lays back, placing her feet flat on the bed to expose herself to Reid. She slides the dildo inside of her, then begins to thrust into herself. She cries out every time she hits her g-spot.

"Spence-yes-fuck..." She shrieks. She moves it faster, and just as soon as Spencer was about to witness her orgasm, she pulls the dildo out of herself.

"Spencer," she moans."Please...I need you..."

Reid doesn't waste time, immediately burying his face in between her legs and licking wherever he could. Her juices were dripping down his chin. Her thighs were squeezing his head, keeping him in between her legs; he could barely breathe, but he didn't care. He thrusts his tongue inside of her, relishing the taste of her come on his lips.

He loved her dirty sex-talk. She would say the sexiest things, and hearing it roll off of her lips invigorated him even more.

"Fuck, yeah! Yeah, baby, mm-hm, eat me out. Shit! That's right! Make me come, baby! Fuuuuck...so good..." She pants.

This made him move even faster, but the next thing she said made him go ballistic. She knew how these words had an effect on him, because they reminded him of their first date...

_"Um...nobody's really...I don't usually let people do this." Prentiss blushes. It was their first night together, and already she probably scared him._

_"I won't hurt you," Reid smiles softly._

_Prentiss bites her lip."I know you wouldn't...but..."_

_Reid massages her thigh."I wouldn't. And if you're not comfortable with that, we don't have to."_

_Prentiss says,"I want to." Half because she wanted to try it, wanted to feel his mouth on her, and half because she needed to get off...immediately._

_Reid nods, and his head disappears in between her legs. She had her eyes shut tight. Nobody had ever went down on her before, and she was scared out of her fucking mind._

_And _then _she felt it. That wonderful, warm mouth all over her clit, her entrance; pleasuring her in ways she had never felt before._

_"Oh-oh God! Oh, God!" She cries out._

_Reid took this as a sign to keep going. He gently licks her opening, and she shrieks in surprise. She involuntarily bucks into her face, not even noticing she did._

_Soon enough, Prentiss gained her use of words, and was soon very vocal. She shouted out in different languages, mixes of Spencer's name with curse words...and then, he heard the most dirty things rolling off of those beautiful lips._

_"Mm-hmm, swallow my come, baby..."_

_"That's right, take it, baby, come on!"_

_"Fuck yes, so sexy, sweetie, you're so fucking sexy!"_

_There was one thing she said, on the brink of orgasm, that drove him crazy..._

"Yesss, baby, I'm gonna come all over your pretty fucking face..."

Reid wasn't sure if she remembered that she said that on their first night together, but she did. He came in his boxers when she said that to him on their first date; it was such a turn-on and it drove him mad. Prentiss was currently taking the pillowcase in between her teeth, trying to hold on from the intensity of her orgasm. Reid couldn't tell if she was just saying that in the throes of passion, or she actually remembered their first night together. He remembered every single word she said.

Her come covered his face, running down his chest. Soon, she releases his head from both her thighs and her hands. Reid still kept going; she was still shivering and squirting, and whimpering his name. When it seemed like she was finished, Reid moved up to her pink face and kissed her jaw. She leaned into his soft, moist lips.

"Alright. I say we go to sleep, huh?" Reid chuckles.

Prentiss nods lazily, but her eyes were already closed, and her chest was moving up and down evenly. Reid starts to get up to get a glass of water, but Prentiss immediately pulls him back to her.

"Please don't leave me, Spencer. Get under the covers with me? Please?" Her eyes opened halfway and looked up at him drowsily.

"Okay," he smiles. He lays back down and pulls the cover over them. She drifts off again, and for a while, he just watches her sleep. The small smile on her face, her eyes fluttering, as, he imagines, she dreams of things that make her happy.

Catching bad guys.

Defending her friends.

And most of all...

Him.


End file.
